Love me? Or Hate Me?
by i.am.obsessed. 'Youngbloodx
Summary: Bella got shot and Jasper Cheated on Bella with Bella's twin sister Alice. Bella is left confused until Edward, Jasper's cousin, comes along. The man that Shot Bella is up for revenge. What happens when Jacob comes back for Revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got bored with the Bella and Edward Paring. SO I did Bella did Jasper.... So read it and find out what happens.**

Bella's P.O.V

I got to school on Wednesday Morning, to have my boyfriend, Jasper, awaiting for my arrival. He sprang to my car, overjoyed.

"Hey sweetie," he kissed ever so lightly on my cheek.

"We have biology first," I kissed him back.

"Great…" he whined.

I squeezed him in a hug, "Aw, it's not that bad."

The bell went at that moment, signalling us to got to first class. We dragged ourselves into the classroom, thinking whether or not to ditch class.

"But we could go back to my place. I'll make you chocolate cake," he bribed.

"I know Jazz. But Charlie will find out one way or another…" Ah Charlie, my police chief for a father. How luck am I?

We took our seats at the back of the classroom. The teacher walked swiftly into the classroom. He was babbling on about what makes up an atom. The classroom door burst open suddenly. I took my eyes off the teacher and watched the four tanned men walk in. One of them had a gun. Our teacher reached for his phone, but the guy with the gunshot him in the chest, dying instantly. Blood covered the floor out the front of the classroom. I screamed and Jasper wrapped his protective arms around me.

"Alright kids! You'll share the same fate as him if you try that!"

Another bullet was fired. Only this time a girl laid on the floor. She must've started to dial. Her body rolled over to face me. No! Jessica! No!

"No," I whimpered to Jasper as I buried my head into his chest.

"My name is Jacob! This is Sam, Quil and Embry. We are here because we hate this school and the people in it! Sam! Collect all of their phones!" Jacob ordered.

One of the men came around and started to collect all of the phones. I left mine at home. Urgh!

The Sam Guy came around to me, "Phone," he demanded.

"I left mine at home."

"Hand it over!" Sam said sternly. Jasper tightened his grip on me.

"I swear I don't have it," I stammered.

"Give it!" He grabbed my wrist tightly.

"She said she doesn't have it! Now let go of her!" Jasper growled.

Sam pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it to my head, "She'll get it so _you _let go!"

"Jazz. Let go!" I started crying.

Jasper hesitated to let go of me. Sam dragged me by the scruff of my hair to the front of the class room."This girl says she doesn't have a phone," he pushed me to Jacob.

"I'll take care of her." Jacob hissed.

He re-loaded his gun and pulled me by the arm. I looked back at Jasper.

"Jazz!" I cried.

His face, horrified, "Bella!"

The suddenly I was outside of the classroom.

"So, no phone huh?" Jacob spat. I didn't answer him.

"Don't ignore me! I'll show you! I'll make you suffer!" he yelled darkly.

He pointed the gun directly at me. I closed my teary eyes tightly and I could feel sudden pain in my upper-thigh after an ear piercing gun shot. I fell to the ground screaming for Jasper, "Ahhhh! Jasper, Help me!" I was out of breath.

"Shut-up you worthless piece of junk!" Jacob snarled.

The pain in my leg was awful. Someone stop it! Please! I can't take it. There was a large puddle of _my _blood on the ground. It made me feel light-headed as the smell of blood lingered my nose. Suddenly I felt more pain. It was my gut, another bullet. My eyes blurred and I heard sirens along with some voices.

"Come on guys lets get out of here! The cops just showed!" It sound like Sam. What?! NO! Dad's here! Go back dad! While you still can!

My eyes drooped and I could only hear loud murmurs and fading foot steps. All I can do is sleep, I feel so tired. Still with tears sliding down my face.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I ran desperately to the classroom door and stared at the female body straining in pain on the ground. No, my Bella! My poor, innocent, angel Bella!

I ran to her side, her eyes closed, "Isabella Marie Swan! Do not, I repeat do _not _give up! I am here. Jazzy is here."

"Jasper…" she murmured, "M-my gut."

I looked down at her stomach. Her white shirt now bright red. And her jeans a darker shade of blue.

"Bells, hang on. The ambulance is on it's way," I kissed her forehead.

"I love……you," she managed to say.

"I love you too," a tear came from my eyes.

She stopped her squirming and I nestled her in my arms. I stood up with her in my arms and. Determined, I ran to the doors at the front entrance of the school. The paramedics burst through the door.

"Help!" I yelled.

They all rushed over to me and Bella with a stretcher. "She got shot twice, in the leg and stomach," I laid her down on the stretcher.

"We'll take good car eof her," one of them calmed. They started to roll her toward the door, Bella screamed, "NO! Jasper don't leave me!"

"Jasper? Is that you young man?"

"Yes…uh…sir," I nodded.

"come with us to the hospital."

"Okay," I ran to Bella's side, walking the same speed. I looked at her pale, disoriented face. I should've kept her with me.

We got through the doors. Police cars and ambulances, scattered amongst the car lot. One of the police officers caught my eye. Police Chief Swan…Charlie. Bella's father.

"Is this one Aliv----," he stopped in mid-sentence, looking down on his injured daughter, "Bella?…Bella! No, no, no! My Bella!" he placed his hand on the stretcher. Tears sliding down his face.

"Don't worry. She's alive. Thanks to this young man," he gestured to me.

"Thank-you so much Jasper! I'm going to have to repay you…." he trailed off.

"No need sir. I only want Bella to be at full health."

"Okay."

Another figure caught my eye, only this time it was a female. Her short brown hair, pointing out in every direction, her small body and chocolate brown eyes… very attractive. It was Alice, Bella's twin sister.

"Bella! Ah!," she screamed unevenly, "she doesn't deserve this!"

The paramedics put Bella in the ambulance as I climbed in after. "Young lady, you may come to. See as you are family," one of them said to Alice.

"Oh! Thank-you." Alice climbed in.

We started to drive off to the hospital.

Alice and I sat in the waiting room, there was and awkward silence.

"So… Jasper. Um," Alice bit her lip, "how are you?"

Totally and utterly a mess, "I'm fine… yourself?"

"Same."

Alice's P.O.V.

He is HOT! Yes, I _know _he is my sister boyfriend, but whoa! And he has a sense of fashion! Oh! So rare to find in a guy these days! But, my sister still lays effortlessly in the operating room screaming his name, "JASPER!" she would yell.

"She really love you ya' know," I smiled.

"I love her more, she should know."

"She talks 24/7 about you," I bit my lip.

"Oh?"

Change the subject Alice! "Yeah… well, um… So, what happened before, in biology?"

He hesitated to answer my question as this would probably sting., "Well… uh, four men entered the classroom. They demanded phones, but…" he paused, "Bella left hers at home. They thought she was lying, and it carried on from that…"

"Did you see _it _happen?" I was so curious.

"…no." he hung his head.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up…I just," I stopped.

He turned his head to me and I had his warm eyes, that were looking at me, melt my heart. He grabbed my hand and held it firmly. "She'll get through this. She's tough."

"Hmm," I agreed.

Jasper's P.O.V

The thing I personally _hate _about twins is that they are all equal. Alice and Bella may not _look _the same but, they have the same attitude and body. If I call Bella hot, I'm calling Alice hot and vice versa.

"I grabbed her hand and held it firmly, "She'll get through this, she's tough."

"Hmm," she agreed.

I don't know why but I, all of the sudden, had an adrenaline rush.. Weird.

"Alice? Could you come for a walk with me please?" I begged.

"Oh…oh-kay."

We walk outside holding few conversations. I still have that darn adrenaline rush. We sat down on a seat and I stared wondrously at her. We both leaned our heads in closer together. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. Was I really going to do this? Go behind Bella's back with her own sister? But she's so _hot_! Lets use this adrenaline! I reacted in the same way she did, and soon our lips were touching. The sensation of her warm lips on mine was over-whelming.

We both pulled away not wanting to. Twins……Perfect.

ONE MONTH LATER!  HaHaHa Bella doesn't know! BWHAHAHAHA!

Bella's P.O.V.

It had been two weeks since my _full _recovery. With only battle scars on my leg and stomach to tell the story. And with the help support of my loving boyfriend, Jasper, things couldn't get any better. Our relationship has improved since the incident. But when I have Jasper over, and Alice is there, they act very strange. But they hardly know each other, that's fine.

My Spanish class's excursion to a Spanish Restaurant in Seattle is today. My sister Alice, boyfriend Jasper and my best friend Emmett are in one of the two classes, so they are all coming too.

I was all ready in the morning, to hear a car horn out front. That'd be Jasper. I picked up my school bag from the table and made my way out to Jasper's car.

"Hello Beautiful," he greeted as I climbed into the car.

"Heyy," I smiled, "Stupid Spanish excursion today," I reminded.

"Urgh!" he groaned, "So boring."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "You'll survive."

"Doubt it," he smiled back.

We arrived a the school to see two buses in the car lot. Jazz and I got out of his car and lined up in front of one.

"Mrs. Newton's Spanish class on this bus thank-you!" my teacher called.

"Aw, that's me Bella! Don't worry, I have Alice to keep me company! She's _just _like you." he smirked.

"Haha, alrighty, see you there," I kissed his cheek.

"Seeya," he walked off toward the other bus.

I looked around. Where's Emmett? Then everything went pitch black and I could feel two hands cupped on my eyes.

"Guess who!" _he _teased.

"Um, lemme guess…" it was obvious, "Emmy?"

"Don't call me that!" I could see again, then saw Emmett's beaming smile in my face. It was over-whelming, to see his bright teeth without any warning. It's blinded me. I covered my eyes. His reaction to me was an _over-reaction_, as always, he broke into a booming laughter that echoed the car lot.

"You are such a child you," I nudged him playfully.

"Oh no you didn't," he 'Z' snapped me.

"Oh no _you _didn't," I mocked, and 'Z' snapped him.

He gasped dramatically, "You stealer."

"Don't be jealous."

Emmett was in my Spanish class. We sat together on the bus. Jasper's bus pulled out first. Glancing out of the window, I looked into his bus. He had his arm around a girl….Alice?!?! My sister?!?! What? Stop over-reacting Bella! Geez. Then our bus pulled out after. Alice? Why would……Jasper talk to…

"BELLY-BOO!" Emmett yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

"Um…yeah?"

"How are you?"

"Um, fine," I bit my lip.

"_Sure _you are… what's up?"

"Nothing don't worry. It's just me and my imagination."

"Correction. It's you, your imagination and _me_," he laughed.

"Em, don't worry."

"Tell me… or I'll tickle you! Like usual." He was good at it, the tickling. No matter the excuse, he results to tickling.

"Nope."

"You asked for it," he reached for my hips and started putting pressure on them. I squirmed and giggled, 'No stop! Stop, Haha!" I yelled.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan! Stop that racket this instant!" Mr. Loope' yelled.

"Sorry sir," we apologized.

There was a silence……

"Tell me, or I'll do it again." he broke the silence.

'_You Bully_' I thought, "Ok, okay. It's gonna sound pretty petty," I dragged.

"I'll live. I just want you to be as happy as a lark," one for similes.

"Well. I have a suspition about Jasper…"

Emmett's face turned hard and anxious, "Bella. What did he do?" over-protective…as always.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just a suspition. I think he has a wondering eye."

"For who?"

"My…uh…sister," I murmured, "Alice."

His face turned red, "That's _real_ low of him--" I interrupted him, "Remember it's only a suspition. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh… yeah, sorry."

"Hey it's alright," I patted his back.

"Seriously Bella. If he does anything to you. Come tell me and I'll sort it out."

"Of course I will. You're my best friend right?"

"Yeah."

Both of the buses arrived at the restaurant, with students crowding the front door. I watched Alice and Jasper get off their bus together.

Emmett's P.O.V. 

If Jasper is hitting on Alice while he is going out with Bella, he has something coming…me! Jasper, if he is, shouldn't do this to Bella. She can get pretty hasty when it comes to events like that.

For that whole excursion Bella didn't take her eyes off Jazz and Ali. I walked up to her as soon as we got back to school.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to hurt him?"

"No Emmy, he's fine."

"Well, let me know…" I dragged.

"Will do," she saluted.

"Hah," I laughed.

Bella walked off looking for our Spanish teacher Mr. Loope'.

Bella's P.O.V.

After the excursion I felt really tired and light headed. So I walked off looking for Mr. Loope'. to ask if I could be excused for the rest of the school day.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes Miss. Swan?"

"Um, I'm not feeling really well. May I be excused for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Sure. Just check out at the main office," he demanded.

"Thank-you sir."

I saw Jasper walk off into the school.

Minutes past and I reached the head office, and got signed out for the rest of the day. Walking out of the main office, I heard giggling down the corridor. I looked down it and saw to people leaning against the lockers, kissing. The boys look familiar. Blonde hair, blue eyes, strong facial structure. He looked up at me. And the brown hair girl turned to face me. Alice and………Jasper?!

Jasper's P.O.V.

A female brunette walked out of the main office. I looked up to see if I knew the girl. I knew her alright. It was Bella. Alice turned around, which made matters worse. Bella's face was red and she sprinted to the front door."B-b-ella! Wait! Sop!" I pleaded

I reached the front door and saw Bella running toward the biggest guy in our grade… Emmett Cullen. Crap!

Alice's P.O.V

Great! Now Bella knows! And _now_ she's over at Emmett Cullen! Urgh!

"B-b-ella! Wait! Stop!" Jasper pleaded.

"She wont listen to you," I murmured.

"Crap!" _now_ he figures out that she's over at Emmett.

"Jasper! Go! Run now! I don't want you to get hurt!" I cried.

He nodded his head and ran toward the other exit at the back of the school. The bad thing is, I have to face her when I go home this afternoon. It's all her fault anyway. If she didn't forget to bring her phone to school in the beginning, none of this ever would've happened.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I turned around from my Jeep to see Bella running toward me. She was crying. What the?

"Belly, what happened?"

She ignored my question, "Take me home," she demanded.

"Of course. Bella, what happened? Was it Jasper?"

"Don't mention that _cunts _name to me!" she snarled, more tears streaming down her cheeks. That's it! He's done it this time!

"Where is he!" I mumbled angrily.

"Take me home!"

"Oh, sorry Bella. Get in," I gestured her to the car.

She shuffled her way into the car in a big rush. Probably wanting to get as far away from Jasper as possible. That's what I would do.

I made my way on to the road. I can't believe him! Jasper! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

"Bella. What did _he _do?"

"I was right… All along," she mumbled.

"What? Bella? What do you mean?" I was confused.

"I was right! The low-life is hitting on my own sister! And she _knew _I was going out with him as well!"

"You're not serious?! And Alice knew as well…!" I was furious.

"I don't want to face her when she come home form school," sje murmured. I had an idea.

"Hey it's Friday today. Would you like to camp out at my place for the night?"

Her eyes lit up with happiness. She looks beautiful when she is happy.

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Let's go get your stuff hey?"

"Yeah."

Bella's P.O.V.

This is what I needed. I night with my best friend. Emmett pulled into my drive-way and we both jumped out of the car.

I walked up to the front door and opened it, looking back at Emmy, "You can come in ya' know!" I laughed.

"Oh, Right!" he half-ran up to me and followed me into the house.

"Just wait here, I'll go pack and leave a note for Charlie."

"Okay."

I skipped to my room, stuffing items of clothing into my school bag. I stopped suddenly to have my cell phone go of in my pocket. Accepting the call, without looking at the caller ID I answered, "Hello?""Bella! Bella! I am really sorry!" It was Jasper.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Hear me out please!"

"what's there to hear? You cheated on me with my own bloody sister! Do you know how much you hurt me?"

"It's not like that! I wasn't planning on that happening! She came onto me!--" I interrupted him, "Oh, so _now _you put all the blame onto Alice? Don't worry I'm not talking to her either!" I yelled.

"Bella…"

I started to cry again, "Jasper, you really hurt m! I can't believe you. You of all people! The person I've known for nearly my whole life! You ruined everything we had!"

Emmett Broke into the room then. He probably heard me yelling. He grabbed the phone off me and started to speak, "Hello?… Yes this is Emmett! You Leave Bella the HELL ALONE! She doesn't want to talk to you! _So… _I suggest you don't! Thank-you very much!" he hung up.

I dropped to my knees in frustration.

Emmett's P.O.V.

How _dare _he call her! That mongrel! Bella dropped to her knees.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, can we go now?"

"Okay."

We both walked into the kitchen. She put her note on the table, "Just got to pee first," she chuckled.

"Yeah."

I opened the note… it said,

'_Dad, won't be home tonight. Sleeping over Emmett's. I just need to clear my head. If Jasper calls don't tell him where I am_. _Don't worry, I'm not cheating on him. I'll tell you about it later. Call me. Love Bells.'_

Poor Bella…

She came out of the toilet, "Let's go before he calls the home phone," she grumbled.

We hopped back into my car and drove to my place.

**What happens over at Emmett's place? Will Jasper become emo? (Dun dun dun!!!) Will Alice be forgiven? I don't know..... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's P.O.V

Bella sat in the car with her arms folded across her chest.

"You know how I said I'd let you know if I wanted you to hurt Jasper?"

"Yeah..?"

"I give you permission to."

Oh, this is gonna be fun! I'm gonna hit him where it hurts. But only her Bella's sake, "You wont be disappointed," I chuckled.

Bella's P.O.V

"You won't be disappointed," he chuckled.

I just want Jasper to hurt too, even if I have to do it myself. But Emmett seems to be up to it.

"Hah," I laughed.

We pulled up in his drive way and got out of his car. His house wasn't big but it wasn't small. I walked up to the front door with Emmett, "Is anyone home?" I asked him.

"Lets see…," he cleared his throat, "Mum? Dad? Youse home?!" he yelled.

"Yes darling! I'm home! But your father's at work still! The door's unlocked you can come in you know!" his mother, Esme, yelled.

Emmy opened the door and we walked in. A female body walked toward us… Esme.

"Oh! Bella! So nice to see you," she locked me in a joyous hug.

"It's nice to see you too," I laughed.

"Esme, Bella's having a bit of a hard time, could she stay the night?" Emmett Asked.

"Yes, of course, anything you need Bella. It's always a pleasure to have you here."

"You're to nice Esme."

Esme's P.O.V

"You're to nice Esme," Bella smiled.

She's such a beautiful girl, Emmett's lucky to have her as a best friend.

"If Emmett's willing to give up his bed, you can sleep on that tonight," I smiled.

"What? It's _my_. And anyway the spare mattress is _way _comfier."

"I was just wondering, son, don't worry," I laughed.

"Oh! The big game is on! MUST WATCH!" Emmett said, looking at his watch," C'mon Bella! Lets go!" He dragged Bella over to the couch.

"Be careful of the furniture you two," I warned.

"Will do," Bella giggled.

Emmett's P.O.V

"Will do," Bella giggled.

I turned one the T.V. The game has already started! Oh! The Yankees are winning by 6! Woo!

"Yes! Go the Yankees!" I cheered, and started jumping on the couch.

"WHOA! Emmett! Watch out! You nearly landed on me!" Bella Laughed. I am so glad I have her mind off Jasper. She's better off without him anyway.

"I'll try," I teased.

Bella pulled her phone out of her pocket. She groaned then answered it, "What do you want Alice?"

Alice's P.O.V

"Bella! Why aren't you home?! Where are you?" I questioned.

"Away from you!"

"Look, do you have your monthlys or something? I am asking a civilized question and I want an answer!"

"That's another thing you want! You _wanted _Jasper and now you _want _an answer! It's all about you! Isn't it?!"

Oh, that's it she's done it this time! "Jesus Christ Bella! It happened! Get over it! It's all your fault anyway! If you brought your phone to school in the first place, you all wouldn't be in this mess!"

She went silent for a second, "So… Youse have been doing this behind my back for over a month now?" Shit! I said to much

"No… I--"

"A FRICKEN MONTH?! You better bloody hell answer my question Alice Swan!"

I cleared my throat, "…yes."

I heard a big bang on the other side of the phone…"Bella!! Are you there?" I said. Then my phone dies. Dad's gonna be home soon. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V

In shock I dropped the phone to the floor.

"Emmett!" I screamed.

"WHOA! You've gotta mouth on you!" he laughed, "What's up?" he was oblivious.

"A Month! They were together for a month! I didn't even know!"

"Oh. My. God!" he was disgusted, "That can't be… since when you got shot at?!"

"YES! URGH!" I can believe this!

I walked over to Emmett and hugged, without thinking.

"I wanna hit something," I grumbled.

"No you don't, you want to tell Emmy how you feel," he chuckled.

"Oh really now? How do you know that?"

"Cause I do!" he laughed.

Jasper's P.O.V

She's right. I've ruined everything. And now she has _'Big bad Emmett_' onto me. This'll be fun. Why am I so stupid? I fell for Bella's own sister for Christs sake! But what can I say… two birds with one stone? Or this that an understatement?

I know what to expect on Monday… a mouth full and a fist full. Maybe, Bella will just drop it a forgive me. But I doubt it, She's not gonna let me forget this.

I got home finally, nobody's home, as usual. Dad's out with the defence force and mum is probably out at the primary school still. The home phone rang just as I got inside and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is that you Jasper?" she asked.

"The one and only, who's this?"

"Alice."

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"You're in trouble, Bella's with Emmett."

"I know. I rang her before…" I told.

"Well that wasn't the best idea, can I come see you tomorrow?"

"Sure Ali. Come over about 10 o'clock tomorrow, why?"

"Well, cause I want to see you… and we need to talk too."

"Sure thing baby. See you then."

"Bye!" She hung up.

The next morning, I got up at around ten o'clock. Shit! I sat up quickly, to see Ali sitting on the side of my bed, next to me.

"You look cute when you sleep," she adored.

"Why thank-you babe."

Alice's P.O.V

"Now.. What are we going to do about Bella?' I asked.

"We'll ignore her? I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it," he protested, "I just wanna talk about you and….me."

"Ok, we'll talk about it later." I leaned down to kiss his lips.

He reacted back and pulled me on top of him. We both pulled away to take a breath.

"You are so hot," he breathed.

"So are you," he sniggered, an started kissing me again.

"Are your parents home?"

"Nope. We can do whatever we like," he answered smugly.

"Whatever?"

"Whatever."

"Love you Jazz…"

"Love you more Ali," he added.

And we broke off into more passionate kissing. I'm ready to do _this…_

An hour past my _latest _experience. I was on Jasper's lounge watching the fashion channel on Austar , when my phone started ringing.

I answered, "hello?"

"Alice… this is Bella. I have a question for you…"

Bella? "And what would that be?"

"Are you still a virgin?" She was serious, no sound of sarcasm in her voice. How convenient… "Why should I tell you?" I was almost offended.

"Well?"

"Um… well,….uh….no," I mumbled.

"I can't believe this… lemme guess, you lost it to him?"

"Bella why are you asking?"

"Because I can!"

Oh. My. Gosh, Bella! "And what if I did lose it to him?"

"You did didn't you?" she sounded distrusted.

"And?"

"so you go behind my back with him. And now you have sex with him too?" she was just about to add a laugh on the end of her last statement.

"what's so funny?"

"Nothing…" she hung up.

Umm, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V

ON that Saturday, after I talked to Alice, I cracked up laughing. Emmett walked up to me, "what's so funny?"

"Haha! Alice isn't a virgin! HAHAHA This is hilarious!!!"

"I'm not following…" Emmett raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Jasper and Alice had 'it' HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"What?!? When?!?"

"I dunno, but it is funny!" then the thought of it hit me hard, forcing unnecessary tears from my eyes.

"Whoa! Bella! What's with the sudden mood swing?!" he asked, anxious.

"It just hit me… It's not funny anymore. This is serious. What do I tell Charlie when he rings?" my phone buzzed in my hand… Charlie. Speaking of the devil… "What do I say?"

"Start from the top and make your way down… don't tell him about the 'virgin' subject until he cools down," Emmett advised.

I answered my phone, "Hey dad."

"Bella! What happened? Why are you at Emmett's?"

"Cool down dad. Lemme explain…" I sighed.

"Well?"

"Um… to start off… Jasper was… uh, cheating on me----" he interrupted me, "WHAT!?! He did not?!"

"He did… Don't get up him. I've dealt with it already. But…"

"But what?"

"He was cheating on me with… Ali," I mumbled her name, but clear enough for him to hear.

"Ali? Our Ali?"

"Uh huh."

"But What?… I'll have a talk to her when she gets home from Jaspers!…" he stopped suddenly, "Oh, sorry. Talk to you later."

"Yeah."

"Love ya', bye." he hung up.

And yet… Jasper and Alice continue to be with each other while I know. How stupid! I hope someone else catches them in the act.

Charlie's P.O.V

But? Why would Ali do _that? _Especially to her own sister? She even lied to me, telling me she's going over Jasper's because they had Spanish homework to do. She's gonna get a BIG talking to when she gets home!

I dialled in Alice's mobile number and waited for he to answer/

"Hello?" she answered.

"Young lady, you come home this instant!"

"W-why?" she protested.

"Just get home… please."

"Okayy, see you soon," she hung up.

Around ten to fifteen minutes past and I could hear Jasper's motor cycle in the drive way. I stood by the door and waited for Alice to come in. She opened the door and stepped toward me.

"Hey Char-Dad!" she greeted with a hug.

I swear those girls call me Charlie behind my back.

"Alice, could you sit down please," I gestured her to the couch.

"What is it dad?" she sounded worried. We both sat next to each other on the couch.

"Do you mind telling me what is happening between you and Bella?" I asked.

"Are you serious? She told you?"

"Look, Ali…" I heard footsteps on the front porch, "I'll be back, stay here," I stood up from my seat and walked back to the door and opened it. It was Bella.

"Hey hun," I greeted her.

"Hey Dad----," she stood still and stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at Alice in rage.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N - Well hello all, I actually had the time to upload more to my story. There is more to come! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Alice's P.O.V**

Oh Great! Now lets have a family talk. May as well get counseling!

"Bella…"

"Alice…"

"Now you two girls---" I interrupted Charlie.

"You HAD to tell him… didn't you?!"

"Technically… he forced me," she smirked.

"Yeah? How?"

"Dad asked me what happened and WHY I was over Emmett's." she folded her arms across her chest.

Urgh! She is SO aggravating, "And lemme guess… You told him I'm not a…" I stopped, to see Charlie shift his body in interest.

"Not a what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Ali, not a what?" bitch she is.

"Nothing," I said as I stood up from my seat and started to walk to my room.

"Alice! Come back!" Charlie called.

"Oh yeah, and Alice?! I didn't tell him that!" Bella chuckled.

"URGH!" and I slammed the door.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Oh yeah, and Alice?! I didn't tell him that!" I chuckled.

Then I heard the door slam. Ha! She's such a funny girl.

"Bella? What isn't she?" Should I really tell Charlie? Yeah, I think so.

She hasn't suffered enough yet. **(Bwahahahaha)**

"I don't know how to say this but… Ali 'had' something fun to do today…"

"Bella… Just tell me."

"Hmmm. Alice is not a…" I mumbled the last word, "…virgin."

"WHAT?!"

I sighed, "It's true." The I remembered Emmett was still outside. The original plan was for him to stay the night, "Uh… Dad?"

"What?" he spat, still angry.

"Could Emmett stay over tonight… for my sake?" I asked, "He's just outside."

"You were just there…" he reminded.

"So…" I assured.

"What ever. He sleeps on the cou---" I interrupted him, "Couch, I know"

"Well… go get him inside," he sighed.

"Thanks dad," I turned around and started to make my way back to Emmett/ I stated to skip on the drive-way toward Emmett's Jeeps, nearly falling over about five times. Hah!

"He said yes… but lucky you, you get to sleep on the couch," I sniggered.

"Something to look forward to," he gave me a thumbs up.

He took his bag out of his car and followed me into the house.

"Now, stay clear of Alice," I warned, "She has steam coming out of her ears."

"Oh, feisty. You're a funny one Bella," he patted my head.

* * *

**Review plehz! **

**Stephiee (.obsessed)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- Lol read plehz! I will love you!**

**_Emmett's P.O.V_**

It's a pity I have to sleep on the couch… oh well.

We walked past Ali's bedroom door and into Bella's bedroom. I flopped onto her bed, and she stared at me with hands on her hips.

"What?" I smiled.

She shook her head, "Nothing," and finished with a smile. I sat up and saw her diary on her bed-side-table and picked it up and started to talk, "Ah… Bella's Diary… Let's see…" I started to flick through the pages.

Bella turned around so fast I didn't even see her move, "OI! Put that down!"

I stated to read a page, "Dear diary, My best friend Emmett rocks," I paused, "Oh really?" I commented.

"Alright, then… continue…" she allowed.

I cleared my throat, "He is the best above all of my other friends, today at lunch time, we both bought meat pie from the canteen. We both ate the pastry on top but we through the meat filling at each other. I was down to my last chunk of meat, so I through it at him I it hit him in the eye," Oh good I remember this! "Then we both got a detention for throwing food."

"Now hand it over," she held her hand out.

"Oh… okay," I gave it to her, "But I am so flatter to be mentioned in your diary."

"Naw… it's okay," she laughed.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I got it out and read the text message, "Hey Babe, you busy tomorrow? Wanna see you, xx Rose."

Ah, Rosalie, my girlfriend. But I still haven't told Bella I am going out with her yet. Her and Rose got into a fist fight earlier this year. That's _one of_ the reasons why I don't want to Bella about her.

"Na, I'm not busy tomoz, pick you up around 12... Kk?" I text back.

Around a minute past and she replied, "Yep… xx."

"Who are you talking to Emmy?" Bella asked.

"Oh… mum," I lied.

"Okay."

I put my phone on Bella's side table and feel asleep on her bed.

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

Oh gosh, you're a hand full. It's so peaceful when you are asleep Emmett.

I sat and played with my laptop, checking my emails. There was one, from my mother Renee. It said,

"Hey Hun, I wish you and Alice didn't leave to live with your father, I miss you two girls, too much. You have to come visit, okay? So what's happening in Forks? Are you still going out with Jasper? Love Mum."

What to say… hmmm.

"Dear Mum, yeah, we miss you too. I'll come visit some time. Well… No, I'm not going out with Jasper anymore. We broke up just recently. Fill you in later. Love Bells."

Once I sent the message, Emmett's phone went off. Curiously, I got up from my seat and went to pick it up. He received a message from Rosalie… WHAT?! Rosalie? I opened the message _accidentally. _It read,

"Hey babe, what are we gonna do tomorrow? Can't wait to see you."

Babe? You can't be serious? They're going out? Ok, settle down Bella, ti's not a big deal. Just get out of the house, it's lunch time. Go into town to buy some lunch. Let Emmett sleep and talk to him later. Good idea. I walked down the stairs, passing Charlie.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Emmett's asleep. And It's lunch time, I going into town to get some lunch," I admitted.

"Okay," he allowed, "wear a jacket."

"Will do."

* * *

**_Review Reviwe Review!_**

**_Stephie. (.obsessed)  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N- Ok guys. I'm on a role. I have posted three chapters in one hour... or more, lol. Be proud of me! I hope you like this bit. I do! tehe!**

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. Casually, I was on my way into town on the sidewalk. Many cars and motorcycles drove past until I reached the 'lifeless' part of town. My favorite restaurant is just around the corner. Suddenly four men ran around the corner. I had surprised them, but they had smug smiles on their familiar faces. They were fairly tall and tanned… Wait a second! I've seen those guys before! That one time in biology when… Jessica… died and when I got shot. These guys are trouble!

"Hey you! I thought I took care of you!" The leader, which seemed to be Jacob, pronounced. I turned around, not wanting to see their faces again.

"He's talking to you!" The voice was familiar. I think that was Sam. As I took another step, I could hear two sets of heavy footsteps following me quickly. Before I could start to run, I was held back by two people, which seemed to be Embry and Quil.

"Let go of me!" I struggled in their grip. The two men turned me around to face Jacob, who was pretty close to my face.

"you know… I feel _really _bored, you know what you could do for me?" he smirked.

"I don't want to know!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh… big toughie now are we? Now anyway, you could…hmm…Roll in the hay with me," **(OK… that means to have to have sex. Look it up in the thesaurus) **he winked at me, "Boys you can let go of her now, Just leave me with her."

The three men walked off, back around the corner.

"NO!!" I spat.

"I'm not giving you the choice," he whispered into my ear, while grabbing my wrists. I winced in his grip.

Jacob started to undo my jacket, and tossed it aside.

"N-No! Get off me!" I protested.

"I don't think so," he covered my mouth with his hand, while pulling me into a ally way and shoving me against a brick wall. I bit his hand and he pulled away from me quickly. Now's my chance. I took off, as fast as I could and ran to the end of the ally way. Before I could exit, Jacob, tackled me to the ground.

"Get away from me! HELP!" I screamed.

"Where are you?" I could hear a faint male voice. Thank god!

"IN THE ALLY!" I yelled while Jacob got me to my feet and pushed me up against the wall.

"Shut-up!!" Jake snarled.

Thankfully, I saw a male body running towards us.

"Hey! You!" It called to Jacob.

"Shit!" Jacob got off me and ran to the other end of the ally, escaping.

The male stranger walked up to me. I could see his face. Strong facial structure, beautiful hazel eyes, muscular looking body and a pale complexion, "Hey…uh, oh, are you alright?" his harmonic, honey-comb voice calmed.

I fixed my posture, "Yeah. Thank-you SO much for scaring him off."

"No problem…" he smile, "so what's your name?"

"Oh…uh, Bella," I nodded, "What's yours?"

"Edward, where were you off to before you got ambushed?"

"That restaurant around the corner."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked

"No… not at all."

* * *

**Dun Dun DAHHHH! Next chapter begins with Edward's P.O.V. Lol. **

**Review!**

**Review!!**

**Review!!!**

**Stephie (.obsessed)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N -Lol, they finally get to the restaurant. I hope you like this. Especially the waiter. Lol.**

**

* * *

******

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

I picked up a jacket from the ground, "This yours?"

"Oh, yeah," I gave her, her jacket.

"So do you know those guys?" I asked.

"Uh… not really. They've ran into me before," she looked to the ground.

"What happened?"

"Um… Edward? That's your name right?"

"Yeah."

"Well. About a month ago they got into my high school-"

"You don't look like a student," I interrupted. But seriously she looks way older than she is.

"It's my last year, anyway…"She mumbled the last bit, "They shot me…"

"They what!?!"

"Shot me. Don't worry. I'm fine." she started sobbing dryly.

"I don't believe you are _fine._"

"I'll tell you about it over lunch," she slightly smiled.

"Okay."

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

Why is that memory haunting me. I am sobbing because Jasper was the one that saved me that awful day. He saved my life. Was I going to pour my heart out to a complete stranger? Edward… I thinks that's his name? Hmm. We'll see what happens.

We reached my favorite restaurant. Edward and I took a table and a waiter came up to us.

"May I help youse?" he said, winking at me. Oh.

Edward cleared his throat," I'll have a cheese burger… What about you Bella?"

"Oh… I'll have a fruit salad please."

"Coming right up," he turned around and walked off.

"what I bad flirt," Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"So…anyway. What's up?"

Here we go, "Well. I was sad before because well, that day my 'ex' boyfriend saved me. Calling him ex because I have just recently found out he was cheating on me with my own sister. But I miss him. I miss Jasper," I admitted.

"wait… Jasper? What's his last name?"

"Brandon… Why?"

"Hah, he's my cousin."

OH MY GOD! Out of all of the people in the world, Jasper's cousin had to save me? "That doesn't sound like him though…"

"Well…. It seems like you don't know him all that to well."

"Probably not," he laughed.

"Okay guys. Cheese burger and a fruit salad. Here's your bill," he handed me the bill, handing us the food as well.

I dug through my pocket and got the right amount of money and handed It to the waiter, "here."

"Thank-you. Keep your bill," and he walked off. I looked on the back of it. It said,

0528609284 + Called me Love Bobby **(BTW - FAKE NUMBER)**

I laughed-out-loud and showed Edward, "Look at this." He laughed along with me.

"Do you want mine too?" he laughed.

"What ever," I smiled.

We exchanged numbers and ate our lunch.

"How old are you by the way?" I asked.

"Nineteen," Yay! But it sucks that he is related to Jasper.

"Well, I best get going now," I sighed.

"Do you want me to drop you off home?" he asked politely.

"okay." I know what Charlie would say. '_What have I told you?! Don't get involved with strangers!'_

Oh well. He won't know.

* * *

**Alrighty. More of "Bella's P.O.V" next. Hopefully, I'll continue typing today.**

**Love Stephiee (.obsessed)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Well hey guys! I uploaded another Chptr. Hope you are happy! :)**

* * *

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

I followed him out of the restaurant and to his car. Hmm, Volvo owner, should have known. He opened the passenger side door for me and gestured me in.

"Why thank-you," I smiled and got into the car. Edward closed the door behind me and got into the drives side.

Once we were on the road he smile, "So where am I taking you?"

"Oh," I gave him the address and the directions.

"So… how long have you known Jasper?" he asked.

"Nearly my whole life," I murmured.

"I know this may sound weird but, you can talk to me anytime… I can talk to him if you want---" I stopped him.

"No. Don't talk to him. I 'll sort it out. I'm just about an adult. I'll get through it," I assured.

"Hmm sorry."

"It's alright."

We reached my house and I climbed out of the car, and frowned.

"What am I gonna say to Em…" I ask myself , remembering he is going out with Rosalie.

"Em?" Edward rose and eyebrow.

"My best friend. I've recently discovered he's going out with my enemy. My life is going downhill, o quickly," I hung my head.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and sighed.

"look… Bella. I'm no expert, but I do know you shouldn't be so focused on the bad things happening. You should be focusing on the good things," he paused and jumped back, "like meeting me!" he gave me a thumbs up and a cheesy grin.

I laughed… "Um, scary. Hah."

"You like it, See ya later," he raised his hand for a high five. I went to hit it but he pulled away, "Too slow," he chuckled before climbing back into the car and driving off.

He's strange.

**_Emmett's P.O.V_**

I woke up to see that Bella wasn't in the room. Carefully, I got off her bed and looked out the window. There's Bella… with… who's that? He looks older than her. I've never seen him before. All I have to do is ask.

I sat on Bella's bed and waited for her to walk in the door. Finally she walked in and stared at me with curious eyes.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Who was who?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The guy outside," I specified.

"Edward"

"Who's Edward?"

"The guy outside," she smiled.

"Hah. Seriously though… who is he?"

Her face turned serious then, "Maybe you would know if you didn't spend so much time with your turd face girlfriend Rosalie!" she hissed. WHAT?! How does she know about that?

"Were you planning on telling me about her?"

"Yeah but ---" she cut me off.

"Which means there are excuses," she rolled her eyes.

"Urgh! Bella! Just because you life sucks doesn't mean you have to take it out on anybody else! Some of us have just moved on, maybe you should too! Cause it's getting pretty old pretty quickly!"

She stared at me with and opened mouth and watering eyes. Her hands trembled and she ran out of the room. Oh My God. I shouldn't have said that. I got up from the bed and rushed out of the room after her. Heavy sobs echoed from the bathroom door. I went to turn the door handle… it was locked.

"Bella. Bella. I'm so sorry!"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed

"C'mon, please let me in." I pleaded.

"NO!!" she sobbed even heavier.

* * *

**Review Plehz!!!!!!**

**Love Stephiee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Yep. Second chptr Today. Omg Something BAD happens. Read Plehz!**

* * *

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

I laid on my bed, texting Jasper.

"She told Charlie," I texted.

I sent that message fifteen minutes ago… still no reply.

"Bella. Bella. I'm so sorry!" I heard Emmett yell from the hallway.

"GO AWAY!" Bella screamed. There she goes, chucking a tanty… like usual. I bet she found out who Emmett is going out with. Her problem

"C'mon, please let me in." He pleaded.

"NO!!" she sobbed even heavier.

"I didn't mean those things I said… I was just…" The I heard a slight thud. I got up and opened the door, poking my head out of it to see what happened. Hmm, only Emmett, he must've banged on the door before he sat on the ground. I sighed and sat down next to him, "Why is she chucking a tanty?"

"I said something I shouldn't't have," he murmured.

"And that something would be?"

"That her life sucks and that she is over reacting over nothing."

I sighed once more, pulling a bobby pin out of my hair, and giving it to him.

"Here this'll unlock the door. I do it all the time," I got up and walked back to my bedroom door.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," and I walked back into my room closing the door behind me.

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

The door knob turned, making a small squeak. I pulled in my knees closer to my face. Emmett walked slowly into the room, "Go away Emmett," I murmured.

"Bella," he whispered, loud enough for me to hear, "I am REALLY sorry. I didn't mean it. I was over reacting… I'm sorry."

"But you're right. My life _does_ suck. And I _shouldn't _be blaming you and… Rose. And you weren't over-reacting, I was. I'm the one that should be sorry." she said.

Emmett sat down next to me, wrapping a careful arm around me, "Friends bitch," he chuckled.

"But Best friends fight," I laughed slightly, "and I am sorry for calling Rose a turd-face-bitch."

"Not my problem," he replied.

I returned the hug, still crying. At least I haven't lost another friend.

**_Jasper's P.O.V_**

"She told Charlie," Ali sent in a text message. Life sucks. Why did I have to do this, I so stupid and immature. I was happy with Bella. So why did I have to fall for Alice?

I put my cell phone in my pocket and made my way out of the house. Hmmm… A walk in the park? Yeah okay. I jumped onto my motorcycle and sped down the highway. Coming around a sharp corner my bike slid out from underneath me, sending me across the road. My ribs were in excruciating pain and my breathing was shallow. I cried out in agony, hoping somebody would come rushing to my attention.

A large family car stopped once they had seen me on the road. The driver stepped out of the car and came rushing toward me. He looked familiar, a pale complexion, strong facial structure. It was Edward my cousin. What was he doing in town? I slowly, but carefully turned on my back and let out a painful gasp.

"JASPER?!"

I groaned.

"JASPER! I'M CALLING 911... HOLD ON!"

It started to get even harder to breathe.

"Hello?…Yes we have an emergency!…Forks Highway…A man has had a motorcycle accident…Thank-you!" I heard Edward on the phone. Once he had finished he knelt down to my level. He started putting pressure on my newly made wounds to prevent them from bleeding as dramatically.

I inhaled sharply, as he caused more pain to my distressed body. "stop," I choked. My lungs were in so much pain. It was unbearable. My lungs felt like they were being stabled continuously by one of my rib bones. I gasped sharply.

"What is it Jasper?" Edward asked anxiously.

"It…" I coughed, "…hurts."

"Where?"

I tired to find the air in my lungs to say where it hurt so much, but it would only make it worse. I raised my ragged arm and pointed it to my chest. He noticed as I lost the strength in my arm and slammed firmly down onto my chest. I coughed in great pain but only this time I coughed up blood. It was spitting out of my mouth. It made a rusty, bittery taste that raided my taste buds.

I heard sirens driving toward us. Short moments past and the paramedics were at my attention. I kept coughing up blood. My mouth had the worst taste ever by the time I was in the ambulance. Then we drove off to the hospital.

* * *

**Review PLehz!  
**

**Review PLehz!**

**Love Stephiee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Um.... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! lol He He He **

* * *

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

It had been an hour since I sent that text to Jasper. Usually he would've replied by now. I think it's time to call him. I called him and an unfamiliar voice answered the phone. "Hello? Jasper's phone?"

"Um… hi. This is Alice. Jasper's girlfriend. Would he be able to talk?" I asked politely.

"I'm really sorry. But," he pause, "young Jasper is in hospital after a terrible motorcycle accident. And he is in a critical condition. "

"W-would I be able to visit him?" I stuttered, and started crying.

"Um, he would be unconscious. Sorry."

"I'll be down soon. Bye," I hung up.

"Ah! NO! NO!" I screamed into my pillow. Getting off my bed I punched the wall and screamed again. I sat on the floor with my head in my hands.

Charlie burst into the room with Emmett and Bella peaking over his shoulder.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

My sobs grew heavier, stopping me from answering.

"Alice?"

"It's not fair! Sure, he did something wrong… but he didn't deserve that!!!"

"Jasper…" Bella murmured, "is he…?"

"I don't know!" I cried, "Bella. I need to talk to you alone."

Charlie and Emmett looked at each other and exited the room. And Bella sat down next to me.

"Bells, I am really sorry. For everything. Really… I am," I admitted with apologetic eyes.

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

Does she really mean it though? Can I trust her again… after what she did?

"Alice… I," I murmured.

"Yes Bella?" she sobbed.

"I… don't know."

"I am really sorry," she was still crying, "I'm going to the hospital… you coming?"

"No…" I mumbled, with a sob.

She got up and exited the room. Is it right for me to visit him? This never would've happened if I didn't feel sick those few days ago after that excursion. Or if I remembered to bring my phone to school in the first place. Yep, it's all my fault. For a strange reason I wanted to talk to Edward. Slowly pulling my phone out of my pocket, I began to text Edward.

"Hey. It's me Bella. Could I talk to you? I feel terrible." I sent.

I walked out of Alice's room to find Charlie and Emmett leaning against the wall in front of me. They came ruching tom my side as small dry sobs escaped my lips.

"Honey? What happened to Jasper?" Charlie with an anxious eyebrow raised.

My tearless sobs prevented my to reply. Although I didn't even know myself. I looked at Charlie, then at Emmett. Emmett looked worried and scared at the same time. His eyes looked like they were asking, "Is he dead?"

"I Don't Know!" I shouted before pacing fast toward the front door. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Once I was on the pavement outside the same set of footsteps caught up to me. Of course it was Emmett.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No…" I murmured and finally received a reply form Edward. "Oh hey. Course you can. I said you could. I haven't had the best day either. See you soon." "Can Emmett come? He's kind of sleeping over my house," I replied.

"Sure J," he texted.

* * *

"Where's Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Hospital."

"Oh. Are you going to ask her what happened?"

"Later," I said as Edward's Volvo pulled in.

"Is that…" Emmett rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's Edward. Be nice."

**_Emmett's P.O.V_**

What does he want… seriously?

"Did you plan to see him now?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to come too," she smiled slightly.

"Oh."

Edward got out of his car and walked toward me, "You must be Emmett."

"The one and only," I chuckled

* * *

**HarHar! Hope you liked this one!**

**Review plehz!!!!!**

**Love Stephiee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n- Lol. Hope you like it!!!**

* * *

_Emmett's P.O.V_

He laughed, "Shall we all get going?" he looked a little sad.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

We all climbed into the car. Bella in the front seat next to Edward, who was driving. And I was lonerfied in the backseat.

"So… where are we going Eddy?" I chuckled.

"Well. What about the beach?" he paused, "La Push."

"Alright," I heard Bella murmur.

All three of us had been sitting in the car for ten minutes, singing along to all of the songs we knew. During the ten minutes I think one of Taylor Swift's songs came onto the radio. They're always depressing sounding. She always sings about 'Break-ups' and love. Why can't she sing about best friends and partying? Geez.

And Bella started singing it.

"_He is sensible and so incredible And all my single friends are jealous  
.__He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.  
He opens up my door and I get into his car And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine…" _

Her voice was calm and well balanced. I was overwhelmed.

_"But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking' down and coming undone It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you…" _

At this point in time Edward was humming along with the tune.

_"He respects my space And never makes me wait And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing And I'm comfortable…"  
_

_"But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you…"_

_"He can't see the smile I'm faking And my heart's not breaking Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy Just so frustrating intoxicating Complicated, got away by some mistake and now…"_

Well guessing by the build up by the beat, this should be the final chorus.

"_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you oh, oh…"_

_"And that's the way I loved you oh, oh Never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you." _

_**(The Way I Loved You - Taylor Swift)**_

_Edward's P.O.V_

Wow, she's good at singing. That song is a new release and Bella already knows all of the words. After the song finished we had reached the parking lot at La Push beach. I pulled into a spot and made my way out of the car, as did Bella and Emmett. I locked all of the doors and we all headed down to the sand. All three of us walked on the sand in silence until Bella broke it.

"So. What aren't you happy about Edward?"

"Oh… Well my cousin… Jasper---" Emmett cut me off.

"Jasper Brandon?" he asked.

"Um… yeah. You know him?"

"YES! He cheat---" I stopped him this time.

"I know. Bella told me," I sighed.

"What about Jasper?" Bella asked quickly.

"He's in hospital."

"I know," she admitted.

"Do you know what for though?" Emmett asked.

I hesitated. This is going to hurt Bella, so much, to know he's been in an accident.

"He…" I paused, "he…was in a… motorcycle accident."

Bella stopped walking suddenly, "This is all my fault," she cried. Emmett and I walked back to her.

"No it isn't Belly-Boo," Emmett Assured.

* * *

**Well. That's the end of Chapter 12! :D**

**Review plehz!**

**Stephiee!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Okay guys this is a short one I know. For you people that don't know I write my stories down on paper first and THEN type it. So this is where I am up to. Nothing left on the paper until I get thinking. Hope you like it**

* * *

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

Oh My God. Embarrassing. He called me Belly-Boo in front of Jasper's…………Jasper… I did all of this.  
"It's my fault Emmett. And don't try to prove me wrong please," I said, "excuse me," I spoke while passing through Edward and Emmett. I went to sit down on the comfiest looking rock on the beach. **(LOL! Comfy Rock!)**. What am I going to do, I have to visit him now. I'll visit him tomorrow. I can't believe he's been in an accident. I hope he's alright. I feel so bad… and sorry for him, I don't care how many times I have said this but… It's all my fault. Emmett and Edward were obviously talking about me in their conversation, as I could hear my name being through around quite frequently. If they are trying to whisper… they are failing… epically. I checked the clock on my Phone. It was 5:00 now. I had finally got of my rock, that I had been sitting on for around an hour. The two boys were drenched. What had they been up to? I walked curiously over to them as they both smiled smugly at me.

"W-what are youse doing?" I asked.

Emmett smiled at me baring his teeth, "Your turn."

"For what?" Before I got the chance to think, he came running toward me with arms reaching out for me.

"Ah!" I squealed and ran behind Edward. And of course… in a matter on seconds I was hung over Edward's shoulder.

"You're so unfair you know…" I chuckled.

"I know," he agreed.

Edward walked me over to Emmett, handing me to him.

"And what exactly are you planning to do with me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing…" he paused with a chuckle, "… just chuck you in the water!"

"What?! NO! Emmett!" I whined.

"It's only fair," he laughed.

"How so?"

"You can't be the only dry one…"

I rolled my eyes.

We both reached the edge of the sand, where the water continued on, "This is it," Emmett laughed. He started to run into the water, with me still hanging over his shoulder. He jumped quickly, letting of me in the air. For those few seconds I was in the air, I felt like I was flying. But before I knew it, I was underwater. I rose to the surface, with my teeth chattering. The water was so god damn freezing! Emmett's going to pay for this… when he least expects it.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

I could hear his booming laughed from the shore. I stood up in the water and tried running to the sand. Struggling, I finally got there. The coastal breeze wasn't making me feel any better. My whole body was shaking as the boys rushed me to the car and turned on the heater immediately.

"You alright?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yeah," I said calmly before feeling the effects of the heater.

"I'm sorry Bells," Emmett smiled.

"It's alright."

The both of them climbed into the front seats and we were soon on the road back to my house.

* * *

**Yep. That's it for this chapter. I was thinking to have Emmett's P.O.V next. So yeah.**

**Review Plehz!**

**Stephieee**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Omg Hey Guys. I am so Happy with this chapter. Sorry for writing short ones, it's just the way I roll. BTW guys... I DO NOT own Twilight or any of it's merchandise! ok? lol**

* * *

**_Emmett's P.O.V_**

All of us were so cold, stupid ocean. I looked like Bella had fallen to sleep in the back seat. Time to continue mine and Edward's conversation that stopped shortly before chucking Bella in the water. Awww. That was fun. Her expression was priceless.

"So tell me how you and Bella met?" I asked.  
"Well it was today at lunch time. We ended up at the same restaurant," he shuffled nervously in his seat.  
"Oh? You seem nervous about something. Could I help?"  
He started hesitating. What did he do? What isn't he telling me? "Um... I--uh."  
"Edward? What did you do?" I asked, "Is it anything to do with Bella?"  
He cleared his throat, "... err yeah."  
Oh! He better not have done anything to Bella!  
"I swear Edward... if you did anything to Bel--" he cut me short.  
"I didn't do anything to Bella. Other than help her!"  
Bella mumbled something in her sleep. It sounded like 'Go away Jacob." Who's Jacob? another obnoxious Stranger? I shook myself out of my trace and focused back on Edward.  
"What do you mean help?" I said rather sharply.  
Edward started hesitating again. I groaned in anger, "Spit it out!"

His hand tensed on the steering wheel, "Look! It's hard for me to explain... to see her like... how she was today." From the corner of my eye I saw Bella roll her head... Indicating she was awake, "Shut-up!" she mumbled. "Sorry," we both Apologized.

2 minutes past, and Bella was back to sleep. What isn't he telling me?"This is the last time I am going to ask… What Happened?"  
"What happens if I don't tell you?" he seemed a little smug.  
"I'll smash your pretty like face in." I threatened.

"Fine!," he calmed himself, "we didn't exactly first meet at the restaurant. I was on my way there, just around the corner from it. When I heard and young lady scream. I told her I was coming. So I sprinted to the alley way from where the voice came from. It sounded like a man was fighting against her. Once I reached the entrance of the alley, it turned out the man was the town's local thug Jacob Black. And the girl, pinned again the wall, looking helplessly at me was… Bella--" I cut him short. Up against a wall? Was she mugged? Abused?… Sexually?!

"What!? What!? What!?.... Jacob... she just mentioned him in her sleep. Was she raped?!" Bella was awake again, "For Fuck sake Emmett. Shut Up!"  
"Sorry Bells."  
"Well… she had all of her clothes on besides her Jacket, so I think I stopped Jacob in his tracks." he whispered.  
I exhaled in relief, "Thank-you a lot Edward, I wonder why she didn't tell me though."  
"Maybe because you didn't tell her you were going out with her enemy…" he smiled.  
"That's none of your business!" I snapped.

*** * ***

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

No use going back to sleep, I'm only going to be woken up again by Emmett. Why is he being so loud anyway? "Well… she had all of her clothes on besides her Jacket, so I think I stopped Jacob in his tracks." I heard Edward whisper. Oh no. He better not have told Emmett about Jacob! Oh please, please, please! No! I lifted my heavy head slightly and peaked out the window. We're just around the corner from my house. Hmmm, now that Edward has talk Emmett, Emmett is going to tell dad. This is going to make everything worse than what it already is!

"Bella are you awake back there?" Emmett asked unsurely.  
"No thanks to you," I cleared my hoarse let out a light chuckle. The car slowly pulled into the drive-way, going over the small bumps in the road. I sat up in my seat and started to unbuckle my seatbelt. Rubbing my eye, the ignition of the car turned off.  
"Well, we're here," Edward smiled.  
"Thank-you for the afternoon Ed," I yawned.  
"No problem."

Emmett climbed out of the car first, and walked to my car door. Emmett opened it and offered his hand. "Emmett I'm not that disoriented. I can do it myself." I said while refusing his offer. I gripped the car and slid my way out. My hand was held tightly on the car door as I took my first step. Alright, I got it. I let go of the car, to find myself collapsing. An arm hooked my own and helped me up, it was Edward.  
"To slow," Edward teased at Emmett. Emmett crossed his arms against his chest and tilted his head up slightly. I mentally laughed at him, that formed a smiled on my face.  
"What are you smiling at?" Edward laughed.  
"His slow reactions," I whispered in his ear. I saw Emmett Roll his eyes.  
"Alright, best get inside now. It's getting colder," Emmett suggested. "Oh. Wait a second…" I said before wrapping my arms around Edward's waist, "Thank-you."

Edward raised his arms and returned the hug, "No problem," he said while patting my head.  
"C'mon Bella," Emmett whined, his voice came from the front step.  
"Wait!" I jumped up to Edward's height and kissed his cheek, "bye." I said while skipping to the front door.

I heard the Volvo roll out of the driveway, which was followed by a beep of the car horn. I turned around and waved before walking inside.

* * *

**Review  
Review  
Reivew!!!!!**

**Love Stephiee**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Yay! Second one today. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Charlie's P.O.V_**

I heard heavy footsteps on the veranda. Getting you from my seat, I walked over to the door and opened it, to find Emmett and Bella standing there soaked. I shook my head and gestured them both inside. "So what did youse do?" I folded my arms against my chest.  
"We went to the beach," Bella confessed, with chattering teeth. I shook my head once more and sat back down on the lounge, "Bella go have a hot shower."  
"Yeah." I could hear her footsteps fading up the stairs, and the bathroom door closed. I cleared my throat and turned my head to Emmett. He tilted his head to the side and walked into the centre of the room.  
"Okay… Jasper was in a motorcycle accident." Emmett sighed, "which I find impossible cause you weren't called out to it… were you?"  
"I was called out to _a _motorcycle accident, but nobody told me who the victim was. But the bike looked familiar. It looked like Jasper's, but I thought to myself that there could be more than just one person with that style of bike…"  
"Oh……… Has Alice come back yet?" he asked.  
"No. I haven't heard from her since this afternoon, I'm getting worried."  
"I could drive down to the hospital and check on her if you want me to…"  
"Don't worry, I'll go down if I don't hear anything in the next hour," I assured.  
Emmett nodded and exited the room, "I'll be up in Bella's room if you want to ask me anymore questions Mr. Swan." I picked up the T.V remote and flicked through the channels until I reached the news.

"_Tonight on 5 Local News, President is blamed for the economic crisis. Actors Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart have confirmed themselves as a 'Couple'. And a young man has had a motorcycle accident on Forks highway…"_

Might be on the news tonight, my interview was pretty important… I hope Alice calls… I am really worried about her.

*** * ***

Bella had come downstairs in time to watch the 'Jasper's-Motorcycle-Accident' report. She slouched on the couch next to me, "Dad have you seen Emmett?"  
"Yeah he is in your room."  
"Oh… okay," she was just about to get up, when I grabbed her arm, "Bella. I think you should watch this news report… It's about Jasper." She sat back down on the lounge and stared at the T.V.

"_Forks highway had it's most unfortunate share of news today. Young Jasper Brandon, has been involved in a one-vehicle accident with his motorcycle.__Witness and relative Edward Masen was petrified."I came driving down the highway to see a man laying on the road, covered in his own blood. It turned he was my cousin." This is the third accident on the highway in 5 days,_  
"_People should take their time turning the corner. It is very sharp and can result to what happened 3 times this week. The young man's bike was damaged badly, with shards of metal and rubber scattered across the road." said Police chief Charlie Swan._

My 5 minutes of fame.

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

Oh My God. Dad _and _Edward got on the news, and for the same report. The news channel showed the 'scene of the crime'. It looked terrible. Some trees were damaged. Pieces of material were scattered amongst the road, and you could see… Jasper's blood on some bits of the road. The site of it made me shudder. One of the door upstairs closed, I'm guessing Emmett is going for a shower. "I'm going up to my room now dad," I murmured.  
'Oh… okay then. Sleep well." he patted my back while I got up.  
"Yeah."

*** * ***

Emmett came into the room with his baggy pyjamas on, and a towel draping over his shoulder. He put one hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow. It almost looked like he was modelling. I pulled my knees up onto the bed and put my hands up like a camera and made sounds, as if I was taking pictures,  
"Ching. Ka-ching. Work it Emmett. Oh yes. That was hot…" I said why Emmett posed. I put down my 'camera' and sighed.  
"Naw. What's the matter now? Jealous of my modelling skills?" Emmett Teased.  
"No. I am worried."  
"About Jasper?"  
"Yeah. While you were in the shower a new report came on about his accident. The scene was so disorienting." Emmett climbed onto the bed next to me.  
"Isabella Marie Swan. Look at me," I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.  
"You know I don't like Jasper. But… he will get through this. So will you. You just have to think about the positives…"  
"Exactly what Edward said…" I mumbled. His head twitched then, as if he remembered something, "Bella. Why didn't you tell me about this 'Jacob' guy?"  
Oh Shit. Edward _did _tell him, "Um… for this exact reason. I don't want to talk about it."  
"Bella… You have to tell somebody. I'm sorry but if you don't tell Charlie I will have to myself."  
"No!" I refused, "I will _not _tell Charlie. And you wont either! Geez!" I didn't like where this is going.  
"he's your farther. _AND _a police man. He can hunt him down and make sure 'Jacob' doesn't harm you ever again." I faced my head away form him, "Change subject."  
Emmett sighed. And laid back on my bed, "How'd you like your dunk in the ocean?" I faced him again, "That's was not funny. I was so cold after that. But other then that. It was sort of fun. I liked the bit where it felt like I was flying."  
Emmett started laughing loudly… like usual. "I can never be serious with you can I?" I stated the obvious.  
"Why say something we both know is true?" he sat back up.  
"I don't know."We both let out a yawn, "I think it's time to go to bed," Emmett suggested.  
"Yeah. Good Night." I agreed while Emmett walked out the door to go down to the couch where he was to sleep tonight. Soon after I was of in my sleep.

* * *

**Alrighty. This is all from the top of my Head, for now on.**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**Love Stephiee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Woo! Lol, youse will _LOVE _this chapter. I know I do!!!!!!**

* * *

**_Alice's P.O.V (Same night before Bella goes to sleep)_**

I had been waiting in the waiting room for over 2 hours now. Nobody has told me what is going on, or how he is going. I've even gone up to the main desk and asked if Jasper was okay, around 5 times, and the lady just tells me to sit back down. I hate been impatient. And I hate being clueless. The magazines on the table beside my chair weren't that interesting. They were about 2 years old and weren't even my liking of reading. Not one book was about celebrity gossip.  
So I slumped in my seat and fidgeted while waiting for some what news to be told to me.

Another fifteen minutes past. Why is this taking so long, And they call themselves professionals. I rested my heavy head in my hands until somebody softly tapped me on my shoulder. I lifted my head sharply to see who it was. He wasn't familiar.  
"Hello….. Miss, Swan?"  
"Yeah that's me… Are you the doctor taking care of Jasper Brandon?" I asked with a anxious eyebrow raised.  
"Um. Yes. That's what I am here to talk about…" he sat in the seat next to me, "I have come to let you know he is alright. Young Jasper _is _conscious… You can go in and see him now." the doctor informed.  
"Really?! Oh! W-which room?" this is great! I finally get to see Jasper. It's been such a long 3 hours.  
"Come with me." He got up from his seat, as I followed as fast as I could. I give it to him… he's a fast walker.

We went through around 4 sets of doors, 3 hallways and another set of doors until finally we stopped at door.  
"This is it. Mr Brandon is in this room. I hope you make him feel better young lady, he is awfully sad." I said while walking in the other direction.

I took my time going through the doors, so I wouldn't startle Jasper. As I peaked my head through, at first I saw leg in a cast. It sent shivers down my spine, I hate injuries. I got into the room, Jasper was looking at me, tears in his eyes. Closing the door behind me, I practically sprinted to the spare seat next to his hospital bed. Tears streamed down my face and I wiped them a way with my thumb."J-Ja-Jasper. I was so worried," I sobbed.  
He sniffled, "I'm so sorry I put you in this position Alice." I looked over his cleaned up body. Both of his arms were in casts, and his right leg was in one too. Cuts and bruises cover the majority of his face, and under his eyes were a shade of purple. I hardly recognized him.  
I cleared my throat and wiped more tears from my eyes, "I tried to call you but a different man answered and told me you had been in a motorcycle accident… I didn't know what to say… or think."  
"Sh, sh. Alice, I'm alright, no need to worry--" I cut him off.  
"Jasper. You have to promise me something…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please don't drive that motorcycle ever again…" I cried.  
"Well… I can't really. It got totaled in my 'one-vehicle-disaster." he lightly laughed.  
"Smart-arse." I chuckled.

Then something clicked. I have to call Charlie, "Um. Just wait a second. I think I should call Dad." I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and pressed dad's speed dial. He picked up immediately.  
"Alice! You had me so worried. I was just about to go leave and see how you were."  
"Calm down dad. I'm alright. Jasper's conscious."  
"Oh. Good. When are you coming home?"  
"Um…… I am actually staying at the hospital over night." Jasper's head flinched as I said that. And from the corner of my eye I could see him with a smile on his face.  
"Oh… well. Okay. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye." I hung up.

"So. Ali… You're staying here are you?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Didn't want to you feeling lonely. The doctor said he want you to be happy and that I will change your mood" I laughed.  
"Well that's what happened as so as you came in through that door," he said sincerely.  
"Awww. You're so sweet." I adored.

**_Emmett's P.O.V (Next Morning)_**

Urgh, that couch was so uncomfortable. I sat up with a awkward feeling back. Get to go see Rose today! Yay! I love her so much! It's already 10 o'clock, have to go pick Rosalie up in 2 hours. Alrighty, time to wake Bella up, or she'll be sleeping all day. I stretched my arms as I got up from the chair. Once I got into Bella's room quietly… I got ready to pounce on her bed, so I could scare her. Oh, the expression on her face is going to be priceless, like always. 1...2...3!  
I ran form one side of the room and jumped on her bed.  
"WAKE-UP BELLY-BOO!" I yelled while landing on her bed. She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was ear-piercing.  
"EMMETT!" She yelled.  
"What? I had to wake you up. You wanted to go see Jasper today didn't you?"  
"Oh… And your seeing Rosalie today…right?" she yawned while sitting up in her bed. Hah! Her hair is so funny looking. Bed Hair!  
"Oh my god Bella… Do you want a mirror? Your bed hair is terrible…" I laughed.  
Her mouth dropped open and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. It did nothing. She jumped of her bed and walked pretty fast into the bathroom.  
"Geez. Bella. At lest you have hair to fuss about," I said while running my hand through my one-centimetre long hair.  
She spent like fifteen minutes fussing around with her face in the bathroom, and FINALLY she reappeared in the bedroom.  
"It's a miracle, your hair looks good and she finally comes out of the bathroom. I thought you were rolling around on the floor in pain because of your broken nail. You had me worried for a second there Bells," I chuckled with a load of sarcasm.  
She tilted her head and rolled her eyes. The typical 'Bella-thinks-you're-not-funny' stance.  
"Alright Bella. I think it' about time I fixed myself up and got changed."  
"Whatever."

I raced downstairs and retrieved my clothes and ran back upstairs and into the bathroom.  
After getting cleaned up and changed I walked back into Bella's room.  
"I see you got changed too, young Swan." I put on an English accent.  
"Well. I'm not going to stay in those daggy things all day." she laughed.  
"I see. Well your dad told me that Alice stayed at the hospital last night, with Jasper."  
"Oh? No wonder it was quite." she chuckled.

I checked the clock. 11:30. I sighed. "Alright Bella. I'm going to go pick up Rose now. See ya at school tomorrow."  
"Yeah. See ya. Have fun."  
I got to the bottom of the stairs. I called to Charlie, "See Mr. Swan. Thank-you for having me."  
"That's alright." He called back.I grabbed my bag and exited the house and walked to my Jeep. Starting the ignition I reversed out of the drive-way. Once I was on the road I beeped at Bella's house and drove down the street.

*** * ***

Twenty minutes of driving down the main street lead me to Rosalie's house. Woo! Finally. I got out of my car and walked up to the doorstep. Clearing my throat, I rang the door bell. Rosalie's mother Elizabeth answered the door.  
"Oh. Emmett. Come right in. Rose has been waiting for you."  
"Thank-you." But before I got the chance to walk inside I female jumped on me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.  
"Emmy!" I'm guessing that's Rose.  
"Hey babe," I sung while putting her on the ground.  
"I'll leave youse to it," Elizabeth smiled before walking back off into the house.  
"So… where are we going?" She said while planting a passionate kiss on my lips.  
"Oh… nothing spectacular. Just the park."  
"Sounds awesome." she giggle before I walked her to my car. I opened the passenger side door for her and she climbed in. I kissed her lightly on the check before shutting her door and, then I got in on the other side.

I revved the engine, such a show off I am, and reversed out of her driveway.  
We kept driving up until we reached our favourite park, that was just across the road from the supermarket. I climbed out of the car first and Rose followed. I stood in front of her, with my back to her, "Get on," I gestured her.  
"A piggyback? Sounds fun!" She laughed before jumping and locking her legs around my lower body.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes!"  
I ran as fast as I could to the nearest park-bench. She squealed and tightened her grip around my body.  
"How are you coping back there?" I chuckled.  
"I'm managing." She laughed, then kissed my check. I set her on the park bench, while I panted gasping for air.  
"You're not that puffed are you?"  
"It must be all of that junk in your trunk that tired me down," I laughed.  
"You like it," she said while slapping the side of her butt.  
"You're wrong…" I lifted her onto my lap, "I don't like it… I love it," I whispered into her ear before I planted a tender kiss on her soft lips.

* * *

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!...... Plehz?????**

**Love Stephiee  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Hope you like it. P.S I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

* * *

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

Sigh. Emmett went to Rosalie, Charlie just went to work and I am left alone in the house. Soon to be driving to the hospital to go see Jasper. I walked around my room to try and calm myself down. Questions like 'How is he?' and 'What will he think when I appear in the room?' buzzed around in my head. This is going to be a long day for me. The stupid thoughts caused me to change my mood… drastically. I succeeded to ignore the thoughts, but only to the point when I got into my car. I huffed in anger as I reversed out of the drive way. The radio was up practically full ball, and I concentrated on the lyrics to get rid of the annoying questions in my head.

* * *

I reached the hospital and slowly climbed out of my car with caution. Once in the building I was surprised of how crowded the hospital was. There were doctors, visitors, and patients scattered everywhere. It was almost impossible to get through, But strangely enough, I made it to the front counter with no problem.  
"Um… excuse me …. Miss?" I called upon the lady at the desk.  
"Oh… Hi. How may I help you?"  
"Um…. I have a… friend," I hesitated, "and he has been recently involved in a motorcycle accident. I was just wondering if I was able to go and see him…?"  
"Um… His name?"  
I gulped, "Jasper Brandon."  
She typed Jasper's name into the computer, "Yes you can. Come this way please." she got up form her chair and I followed her through the crowd. We went through doors, hallways, more doors and even more doors until we stopped at another door. **(Geez. So many doors. Lol)**  
"Alright. Young lady this is Mr. Brandon's room," she opened the door slightly, "Jasper?"  
"Yeah?" Oh my gosh… he Is awake. My head felt lighter.  
"You have another visitor…"  
"Okay, let them in."

The lady nodded at me and left back up the hallway. I took grip of the door handle with my trembling hand and pushed it slowly. Closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, I walked into the room. I didn't want to see Jasper's expression. Once I was in I closed the door behind me. I heard my name.  
"B……b……Bella…" Jasper. I turned my head to face him and opened my eyes. His expression was looked exactly how I though it would. An opened mouth, and widened eyes. Looking at his injuries made me cry. He was in 3 casts and I didn't recognise him beneath all of his cuts and bruises.  
"Bella." he called my name again. I folded my arms against my chest and walked over to the spare seat next to his bed. I hesitated to look up it him.  
"I never would have thought you would visit me. After what I did to you…"  
"Jasper. We need to talk, you know that. But that's not the only reason why I am here… when I was told you crashed… I was terrified… I didn't know…" I was speechless after that.

"Okay. I know we need to talk. So let me go first…" he seemed pretty confident," Isabella. I know how badly I hurt you, and I know what I did was wrong. I was stupid for thinking you would never find out and that everything would be fine. When I said Alice cam onto me over the phone two days ago, I was lying. I came onto her, so please don't blame her for any of this." he confessed.  
"I would seem that you wrote this down and memorized it… but Jasper. You _don't _know how much you hurt me. It's indescribable. I was left confused and lonely. I would never of thought you would do such a thing…. You…. You… I really… it hurts to see you like this, and it hurts to talk about what did happen. I can't forgive you, you've done so much to me lately, it has changed my life completely. I wish I could just scream. And I know you are sorry…"  
"Hey, you did everything I would have done. If I were you that is."  
"No. I took my anger out on Emmett. Which didn't help that much, and…"  
"And?" he raised an eyebrow.

**_Jasper's P.O.V_**

"And… well. I ran into the Jacob guy again…" Jacob?  
"Do you mean the one from earlier on this year?"  
"Hmmm…he tried to…..rape……..me…. And a guy called Edward save me. I owe it to him…--" I stopped her.  
"Wait… Edward?--" she stopped me.  
"Yes your cousin." she still seemed distant.  
"Bella. I need you."  
"You… what?"  
"I need you. I want you back." I really did, "Even if that means dumping Alice, I still love you and nothing can change tha-------"  
"Jasper! How could you say that at this time."  
"Look. You said that we need to talk. And if that means telling the truth and pouring my heart out. I'm doing just that. Bella I love you." Oh how I wished for her to understand this situation. For where I am… it's hard, her sister loves me, and I love her back… but I love Bella too. She closed her eyes tightly and buried head into her hands.  
"Bella?"  
"…Jasper. I can't get over the fact that… I love you too," she sobbed, "but if we ever tried, it would _never _be the same. It wouldn't work. You going out with Alice is good enough." She…, she, loved me? After all of this? A tear was let loose form my eye and tickled my cheek. I fought back the tears.  
"You…, you love me?"  
She sniffled, "Yes… could you change the subject."  
"Um… So how well do you know Edward?"  
"Umm… I know him. Well, but not so well. We are newly friends. We went to the beach yesterday with Emmett after I found out you were in hospital."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah…"

Awkward…

The door opened again. "Another visitor…"  
This time a man poked his head through the door. He looked at me and then at Bella.  
"Speaking of the devil… I laughed."

* * *

**Who da Devil? You Shall see! I am in a bad mood people so don't get on my bad side. lol**

**Review!  
Review!!  
Review!!!**

**Love Stephiee**.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Hope you like this. Jasper looses it. Tehe. Read and find out.**

* * *

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

I was told to follow a nurse, to get to Japer's room. Hope he feels better. And I wonder if Bella has seen him yet. The afternoon that just past was sort of weird. Bella hugged me… then kissed me on the cheek. It was strange. But that changed the way I thought about her immediately. I felt more attached to her. I kept feeling like 'I-can't-wait-to-see-her-tomorrow', but just knowing that I might not because we hardly knew each other. I want to get to know her. The nurse led me to a stray door and opened it while saying, "Another visitor." I walked in through the door as the nurse walked away.

"Speaking of the devil," Jasper joked. I turned my head to see him lying in his hospital bed. Someone was sitting beside him.  
"Hey." she spoke softly. I walked in closer to the bed. Bella's head popped into vision.  
"Oh hey. Didn't see you there," she looked as if she were crying, "you alright?"  
"Uh. Yeah. I'm fine." I sat on the very end of Jasper's bed. Wasn't comfy. Once I was on, I heard him laugh, "Edward. What are you doing here?" he said with a strange look in his eye. As if he was telling me he was in the middle of something.  
"Um… I am here because I can be. Why what's wrong?"  
"I was sort of… talking… to Bella," he turned his head slowly to her.  
"Well. Since I know what is going on here with you too. I think I deserve to hear it…"  
"Bella. Why'd you tell him?" Jasper asked her rather angrily.  
"I--," I cut her off.

"Because. She was in a bad mood and when people are in a bad mood they need to tell somebody about it. And me being your cousin probably made it even better because we both know you."  
"Edward I wasn't asking you."  
"Um… I told him because, well. He saved me. And he was anxious about my mood. But if I told him briefly he would have been left confused and would ask more questions. So I told Edward the full story and it turned out you two were related…"  
"That still doesn't give you the privilege to tell him."  
"There shouldn't be ANY privilege. It's a free world Jasper. So get used to it," I spat.

Bella looked up at me with her innocent eyes. She looked, scared, anxious… all of those worrying emotions. She was torn. I could see it in her eyes, on her face, and her body was positioned gave it away too. She needs to start off new. New life, new friends, maybe even new town… or even a new partner. She turned her head back to looking at the ground.  
"Edward! I wasn't talking to you! Butt out. I was asking fricken… BELLA, _why _she did it. And yeah. I KNOW it does concern you. But I am _trying _to sort this out. Fuck Bella! You didn't even _need _to meet him. You could've just gotten raped and we all wouldn't be in this conversation! Urgh!"  
Bella's bottom lip quivered in fear and she stood up nervously in her seat.

"I HATE YOU JASPER BRANDON! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I FORGIVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she yelled and ran out the door.  
"Real smooth genius," I scolded Jasper, "Now she's going to do something reckless."  
"Edward you don't even know her so back off!"  
I was so tempted to punch my cousin in the face right now but, I needed to go chase after Bella to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

_**Bella's P.O.V** _

"I HATE YOU JASPER BRANDON! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I FORGIVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I yelled, while storming out of the room.  
That's it! He has crossed the line… again! This is the last time ever!I got to the parking lot with no problem. People saw I was angry and let me through the gaps. Why the hell did I say that I loved him? How could I admit a lie? Maybe my inner self wanted me to give him false hope and let him see how it hurts when someone you love leaves you. That might be just it. I reached my car, finally, and could hear my name being called from the distance.

"Bella! Bella! Stop! Bella!" I came closer into hearing.  
I turned my head until I could see Edward coming after me. Jasper better not have sent him out to call him back. But it was really nice of him to stand up for me before, I could've been worse if he wasn't there to help me.  
"I'm stopping so hurry up." by the time I said that I could hear his heavy footsteps right behind me. Suddenly, two long muscular arms flew around my chest and pulled me to a body.  
"I'm sorry about Jasper. He's never like that."  
"What would you know. These last couple of days he has been. He's revealing his true Jasper."  
Edward let out a light chuckle and turned me around to face him. His warm and carling hazel eyes melted me in his arms. I wrapped my fragile arms around his body and rested my chin on his broad shoulder.  
"What am I going to do now?" I pulled away slowly, still looking into his marvellous eyes.  
"Hang with me?" he smiled.  
"Sounds good enough," I sighed while getting in my car. Edward got in on the other side, "Where do you want to go?"  
"Um… How about the beach again?"  
"Alright," I wiped a stray tear from my eye.

I Started the engine and got out of the parking lot. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward looking at me. It's sort of scaring me. "Um… Yes?"  
"Can we put on the radio?"  
"Sure."

Edward leaned toward the CD player and tuned the radio until we hit a full signal.

"_989.3 C Fm, bringing you the latest music form the top 100."_ Thank-god it is the station. The other ones suck.  
"_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good, good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night. Tonight's the night, night let's live it up I got my money let's spend it up Go out and smash it Like Oh My God Jump off that sofa Let's get, get OFF I know that we'll have a ball If we get down And go out And just loose it all I feel stressed out I wanna let it go Lets go way out spaced out And loosing all control Fill up my cup Mozoltov Look at her dancing Just take it off Lets paint the town We'll shut it down Let's burn the roof And then we'll do it again." __**(I Gotta Felling - Black Eyed Peas)**_

Edward sung the lyrics in perfect sync.  
He continued to sing until the song _finally_ finished. "What lover-ly singing Edward," I mumbled.  
"Thank-you," I'm so thankful that he is keeping my mind off Jasper. I don't need to hear his name, or see him. He said that I should've gotten raped so we wouldn't have been in that conversation. Who says that? It's like somebody just threatened your life and person who _'loves' _you doesn't even care. He's a selfish bastard with no intentions of making anybody feeling better. Jasper and I are now back at square one, but there is a alteration to it. I hated him in the beginning, and I do now. He didn't hate me, and now he does. And anyway Edward would've found out about it in the end. Jasper would have told him without realizing it.

We finally reached the beach. And we had a race. 'Who could reach the sand before the one'. Edward won of course. Him and his ultra-long legs. I wasn't that far from him either. He's such a show off.

* * *

**Duhn! This chapter finished! Took me all day because i was so frustrated and couldn't concentrate. So if some bits don't make sence you'll know why.**

**Review!  
Review!!  
Review!!!**

**Love Stephiiee**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Lol, had serious writers block today, but managed to get through it. I am half over my pissy-ness.  
In the chapter, Edward admits he loves her... Awww... read and find out!**

* * *

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

I beat her, that was the plan. But soon after… I slipped over. I looked straight up to the sky. It was a pure blue, with not a single cloud in the sky. The sun was bright, as it glistened beautifully over the water. I sat up to hear a loud laugh.  
"HAH! Oh My God! That was so Funny Edward!" Oh gosh Bella. She feel to her knees in laughter. As large gush of wind came along, it brushed back Bella's beautiful chocolate brown hair. Her smile was gorgeous, as it lightened up her eyes. But as the wind blew, it happened to get in my eyes. Ow.  
"Bella. Don't be mean," I smiled as she got up and sat next to me.  
"But if you were me and I was you, you would've done the exact same thing if you were me…" she lost me.  
"What?" I said while getting to my feet. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. Bella tried pulling me to the water, she was doing quite well. I slipped on the sand again, and then she took grip of my ankle and continued to pull me to the water.  
"Ahh! Bella!" I laughed.  
"Well the point of being at a beach is to get in the water!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes. We were only meters away from the ocean. This time Bella fell over. I quickly got to my feet and  
picked her up. I chuckled evilly. "EDWARD!" she squealed.  
"Well the point of being at a beach is to get in the water," I mocked with a laugh.  
I was in knee deep water, still with Bella in my arms. And she is still squirming. I tightened my grip on Bella. I'm not going to throw her, I'm going to jump in the water with her.

"Three!…Two!…One!" I jumped into the deeper water, with Bella of course.  
We were both under. I pulled my head to the surface, but where was Bella? Shit!  
"Bella?! Bella? Where are you? Bella!!!" Then something jumped on me and wrapped itself around my body.  
"Boo!" Bella laughed while pushing me underwater. I got up and stood firmly in the water. Bella's head popped out of the water she started to run toward me. She jumped… but I caught her.  
"Awww, no fair," she giggled. I shrugged and carried her back to shore. I set her on the same rock she was sitting on yesterday.  
"There you go."  
"Why thank-you," she smiled. I managed to fit myself on the rock next to her.

Bella turned her head to face me. Her water hair framed her pale face, making her more stunning. She smiled, baring her teeth. I loved Bella. Nobody in the world could change that. She had a unique personality. Jasper doesn't know what he lost. I would never treat Bella like that. Not ever. I'm going to be there for her next time something happens to her. To save her from the pain. Bella's face went soft then. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. We both leaned in closer to each other. I closed my eyes, and I could feel her warm breath on my face. I inhaled her sweet scent and lightly brushed my lips up against hers. Her lips were soft and tasted like the salt water, which felt strange. I felt her fingers knot in my hair as I pulled her in closer to my body. I locked my arms around her waist and strengthened the kiss. Bella pulled herself onto my lap pulled away to take a breath. She stared straight into my eyes, then her face went blank and she got off me, "I'm sorry," she whispered and started walking up the beach.  
'Wait Bella… don't go…" She stopped looked up to the clear blue sky.  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
"Edward. It won't work. When I kissed you… at the last minute, I thought of Jasper. We used to have intense moments like that. And you being his cousin reminds me even more if it." she sobbed.  
"Please Bella. I love you. Forget about him," I walked over to her and hugged her from behind, trapping her against my body.

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

"Please Bella. I love you. Forget him," Edward calmed and pulled my body against his. The kiss was breath-taking. It would've gone well… but… it reminded me of Jasper. Which made it worse. And Edward is Jasper's cousin anyway. I shut my eyes tightly and a stray tear slid down my face and onto my wet clothes. My arms dangled down my body, I didn't move. I did love Edward. And he loved me back. But it would never work, on my behalf anyway. I managed to twist my body around to face him. I looked up at Edward and looked him in the eyes again.  
"Bella. You know, every time you look me in the eyes. I am stuck for words. You just stop me," he said rather romantically. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder, at the ocean. The waves were becoming bigger, and I could hear them crashing down. I didn't want to let go of him. If I could, I would stay like this forever. This moment was precious.  
"I love you," he whispered into my wet hair, while kissing the top of my ear lightly. I pulled my head off his shoulder. Edward let go of me and took my hand lovingly. I sighed, "Edward. I love you too. But at this rate, everything Is going to be unstable."  
"I'll help you," he said while leading my around the sand, "Bella. I'm not going to let Jasper hurt you. I'm going to be here for you. I'm that person you can fall back on if you need help."  
"But… how are we going to tell Jasper… about us?" I paused, "when he finds out he's going to yell at me again, at you too."  
"Like I said. I'll help. And I won't let him do anything to you."  
"I know."

_*** * ***_

We walked back up to my car, with still drenched clothes. And yet again, like yesterday, the costal breeze came along. So I got into the car quickly, Edward followed. "Do you wanna go back to my place?" Edward asked.  
"Oh… um… if you want to."  
"You can have a shower… and you could use some of my mum's spare clothes…she wouldn't mind."  
"Oh… okay. Tell me where to go…" I shrugged.

We ended up driving for 15 minutes, until he told me to stop outside of a large house. My eyes widened at the size and I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining it.  
"You live here?" When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of living in a house like this, but as I grew up, I found it impossible because of the prices of some houses.  
"Yeah," he chuckled. We both got out of my car as I turned it off. His house was beautiful. It's probably even more extravagant inside.  
"I can't wait to get inside." I laughed, breathless.

He shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We got to the front door and he opened it slowly, revealing the marvellous interior. His family had class. All of the furniture was brand new and the floor was a new mahogany colour. The house had large 'roof-to-floor' windows, that were crystal clear.  
"Carlisle!? I'm home."  
"I'm up in the study room. Your mother's in the kitchen making afternoon tea," I heard a distant male voice.  
"Okay," he smiled while looking at me.  
Edward led me into the kitchen. I saw a strawberry blonde female facing the kitchen bench, preparing in food.  
"Hey mum," he said while she turned around. She was very lady looking. She had a straightened side fringe, and the rest of her hair was curled. It look very pretty.  
"Oh… Edward. You startled me. She looked over at me., "Oh… and who is this," she shot me a heart-warming smile.  
"Sorry. Umm… I'm Isabella."  
"Well… hello Bella." she said while untying her apron.

* * *

**Yay! I love this one!**

**Review!  
Review!!  
Review!!!**

**Love Stephiee**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Hope you like it. Took me while cause i was blocked again. Damn my brain. lol**

* * *

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

"Nice to meet you," Bella smiled.  
"Mum, would Bella be able to use some of your clothes… we kinda went to the beach," I chuckled.  
"Sure, Sure," she smiled, "Oh, Edward could I talk to you once you show Bella around?"  
"Yes," I nodded, "Alright Bella, follow me please."

Bella followed me into the lounge room. Looks like Mum and Carlisle did some re-arranging after I left this morning. The couch was now up against the wall, and the wide screen plasma T.V was opposite of it. All of the antiques had been moved around and had been placed on different shelves. And the family photos were all neatly set up on the coffee table. Bella walked up to the photos, and picked one up.  
"Awww… youse look so happy. Is that Carlisle?" she pointed to the man standing next to the younger looking me.  
"Um… no. That is my real father. Alexander. Her died when I was 15. In a mugging incident."  
"Oh. I'm so sorry for bringing that up…" she mumbled.  
"It's okay. I've managed to get my way over it. It was four years ago now," I sighed.  
"Oh…" she paused, "so where's the dinning room?" Thank-you for changing the subject.  
"Yes… the dinning room, come this way," I coached her. I held her hand again and took her into the dinning room.  
"Nice…" she was amazed.

*** * * **

Next was my room. We both walked up the stairs. At the end of the hallway was my room. I think I forgot to clean it. Oh Well. "Is your room clean?" Um… did she just read my mind?  
"I don't have the slightest clue," I whispered into her hair. We reached the door to my bedroom. On my door I had a golden plate with my name engraved on it. Bella walked up to the door and looked closely at the plate, "Is that real gold?"  
"Well… yeah. But it's not pure gold," I laughed while turning the knob to the door and opening it. Turns out my room is clean. Only a few novels on the ground. I laughed  
"I thought I would've been worse," I said while picking up one of my books.  
'_Breaking Point. By John Macken'._ Haven't read that one in a while. I put it back on the shelf and hopped on my bed.  
"Join me?" I laughed.  
"Well… okay." Bella climbed onto my large double bed and laid down next to me. She exhaled heavily, "Your bed is so much more comfier then mine."  
"All you can do is get a new one."  
"I can't really, I have a small room… unlike you." she rolled her eyes.  
"Well. Lucky me then." I teased, while kissing the tip of her nose.  
"Can I have a shower now?"  
"Yep. You know where the bathroom is don't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well there's a spare pair of clothes in there for you know."  
"Thanks," she said while sliding of my bed and walked down the hallway. Oh. Time to see what mum wanted. I got up from my bed and made my way back down into the kitchen. "What is it mum?" I asked while she walked up to me.  
"Isn't that Jasper's girlfriend… Edward?"  
"Was mum. Was. He betrayed her. She was so unhappy--" she cut me off.  
"But Edward. That's just not right. Jasper went out with her… It's weird. Are youse going out with each other?"  
"Yes, but mum. I love her, and she loves me back."  
"I don't know, Jasper's not going to be happy when he finds out," she cautioned.  
"I know. Bella and I have already had this conversation. She was so lonely and confused. I needed to help her."

"Okay. Just don't get me involved when you get caught out, or Carlisle."  
"Yes mum," I sighed, "So what's for afternoon tea?"  
"Oh… just some sandwiches and some green tea."  
"That's sounds good," I licked my lips, "Well, I'll going to go back up to room and wait for Bella. Thank-you for letting her borrow your clothes mum," I kissed her on the cheek.  
"No problem," she smiled as I made my way back up to my room.

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

Once I had my shower, I checked the clothes that I had been given. I held it out in front of me. It was a vibrant, silky red dress, that would probably stop just above my knees. I would say it's I little to formal, just to wear around the house. But, you get what you get. I shrugged and dressed into the clothes provided. I looked into the mirror . It fit me perfectly,, and it actually suited me. I checked myself out in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. I made my way down the hallway. I passed His parents room, the study room, which Carlisle was in, and the entertainment room until I finally reached the end of the hallway and knocked on Edward's door. While waiting patiently, something caught my eye, it was a painting. It was abstract and full of bright and unusual colours. Edward's door opened and I was pulled to his body.  
"You look stunning in that," he admired, while twirling me around.  
"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of dresses, but I actually like this dress," I smiled.  
"I could get you something else?" Edward suggested.  
"No. I'm alright."

He took me downstairs and back into the lounge room. I'm guessing it is afternoon tea. We both sat side-by-side on the couch and waited for his mum to come in with the food. I could hear footsteps coming from the stairs, I'm guessing that's Carlisle. I rested my head on Edward's shower. I hadn't notice he had, had a shower too. And a different change of clothes. He was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, and a white buttoned shirt.  
"Nice clothes," I commented.  
"Why thank-you." He smiled a crooked smile.  
Carlisle came into the room then. He sat opposite Edward. His hair was a bright soft blonde and it was brushed back. Carlisle looked fairly tall.  
"Hey guys." He greeted.  
"Hey Carlisle," Edward smiled.  
"And who may you be?" he directed the question at me.  
"Oh… Sorry. My Name's Bella."

* * *

**That's it for Now. xxx**

**Review!  
Review!!  
Review!!!**

**Love Stephiee**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Dun Dun Duh!!!!! Idk. I felt like saying that. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

"That's alright," he smiled.  
"Um… What's your mum's name before I embarrass myself?" I whispered it Edward's ear.  
"Oh. I didn't realize I didn't tell you. Mum's name is Kathy,"  
"Thanks."

I heard the sounds of high-heels against the floor. Kathy came into the room, holding a tray of sandwiches, with A small tea kettle on the side. She set the tray on the table and walked back into the kitchen, only to receive four cups. She sat down next to Carlisle, and leaned over to pick up a sandwich. To tell the truth, I wasn't that hungry. Edward and Carlisle grabbed a sandwich, Kathy raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Darling, you can help yourself you know," she smiled, "You can have as many as you like."  
"Uhh," I went to pick one up, and opened the corner of it, to see what was on it. Ham, tomato and cheese. I took of a small bite.  
"So how was everybody's day?" Kathy asked.  
"Rough," Edward answered with a slight smile.  
"Oh? Does this have anything to do with seeing Jasper in the hospital?" Carlisle tilted his head in interest.  
"Well… sort of," I answered for Edward.  
"You were there too?"  
I nodded.  
"How is he?" Kathy asked anxiously. I before I could answer, Edward started to talk, "he's fine… You still studying on your Medical degree Carlisle?"  
It took him awhile to respond, "Oh… yes. I was doing it before, while you were showing Bella around the house,' he nodded, sounding rather proud of himself, "And I'm nearly finished my third assignment."  
"That's great hunny," Kathy encouraged.

*** * ***

It was time to go back home, or at least somewhere, Kathy and Carlisle wanted some 'family time' with Edward. I walked to my car with Edward. Being careful of the dress, I made my way into my car. Once I thanked Edward's family for having me and after retrieving my kiss goodbye, I drove of back to my house. Just as I turned onto the main street, I noticed there was a road block ahead. Great, just what I needed. One of the council workers came up to my window while I stopped and told me it would at least take fifteen minutes until they could get the traffic moving again. Oh… I just realised, I have school tomorrow. Even worse. Well at least Jasper wont be bashed my Emmett. Emmett wont be all that to happy. I think he really wants to lay his fists into Jasper. But he wont get to, for at least a few weeks.  
I wonder where he went with Rosalie? Probably the park, he likes going to the park, especially the one across from the supermarket. We used to go there all the time when we were little kids. Oh those were the good days. I remember that one time where I climbed on top of the monkey bars, and I was so scared because of the height of it, so I couldn't get down. We were only… um, eight. He climbed up after me and tried to help me down. But eventually Charlie ended up helping both of us down.  
Finally, the fifteen minutes past. And the traffic slowly sped up. Alice must be home now, her cars back in the driveway. I sighed, before getting out of my car and walking to the front step. I opened the door and sneaked in through the house, not wanted a conversation of 'where have you been?' and 'what are you wearing and where'd you get it?'. I found it impossible though, cause I bumped into Charlie. That's not right… he should still be at work

"Well, Hello. Alice beat you home. She said she didn't even see you at the hospital," "Aren't you supposed to be at work? Your home a little early," I said, trying to change the subject.  
"No, they gave me the rest of the day off---" he shook his head, "Stop trying to change the subject… and where'd you get that." There you go. Then Alice came into the room. Even better.  
"Oh. Nice Dress Bella. I didn't see you at the hospital. Where were you?"  
"See?" Charlie asked.  
"Umm… Bella. Once your done talking with dad. I need to talk to you."  
"Okay." I turned back to Charlie, "Okay. I DID go to the hospital… You can ask Jasper. And the Dress? Well I went back home with a friend and his mum let me wear this because earlier we went to the beach."  
"_He?_" Great… another lecture.  
"Yes dad. _he, _I think it's about time I got over Jasper." I said while walking toward Alice's room. I heard him groan in anger before I walked into Alice's room.

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

Flashback

_I walked back into Jasper's hospital room, after waking up and getting ready for the day ahead. He looked a little tense. I tilted my head before sitting down next to him._ "_What's the matter?"_  
"_Your fucking sister was here. And so was my cousin." Umm… okay?_  
"_What happened?"_  
"_I bet they're fucking hooking up…" he mumbled angrily to himself._  
"_Jasper?"_  
"_Well, Bella came in to visit me. And my cousin Edward wasn't that far behind. Turns out they knew each other, and Bella told him about the whole 'break-up' situation. It was none of his business. So I asked her why she told him. But Edward wouldn't let her answer, and when she finally did. I blew my top…"_

End Flashback

I heard a knock at my door, "Come in Bella," I said. I was laying on my bed and I sat up when she walked in. "What do you want Alice?"  
I sighed, "Jasper told me about what happened at the hospital today…" She groaned rested her head in her hand impatiently, "Alice. I don't want to talk about it. And if he thinks me and Edward are going out, he can think all he wants cause we're not!" I could tell she was lying.  
"Bella. I won't tell him if youse are going out." She turned her head to face me finally.  
"If he finds out Alice, it'll be worse for everyone." she admitted.  
"So I take it you are?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay then. And May I ask another thing?"  
She rolled her eyes, "What ever. Do what you must…"  
"Why _did _you tell Edward about what happened?"  
"Because. He was worried about me, so I told him why… I've already told Jasper that… I'm surprised he didn't tell you…."

Flashback

"_According to Bella. She told him because he was 'worried' about her. Which I find impossible because they probably don't know each other that well…" He spat._  
"_Umm…No offence Jazzy… but that might be true," I admitted.  
He exhaled deeply._

End Flashback

"Yeah he told me something like that" I paused, "And something else, where'd you get the dress?"  
"Edward's mum lent it to me because we went to the beach and I didn't have a spare change of clothes."  
"Okay."

* * *

**Review!  
Review!!  
Review!!!... plehz???**

**Love Stephiee**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Lucky You. I put this chapter up. Lol. Uhhhhh. Kinda bored. But this chapter is cooooool hope you like it. Sorry guys. No more is coming out of me today. I'm gettting told to get off the computer. Which sucks :P lol. ily **

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I laid back on Alice's bed, thinking of what to talk about. I'm still stuck clueless about her and Jasper. I don't even know how it stated. If I got far talking to Jasper I would have asked him, but all I got was a bit of a yell and an apology… that I don't even believe. And why did I say I loved him? Why would I? Why would he love me back? After everything. It just doesn't seem right. I let out a confusing sigh and turned my head to Alice. Here it goes…"Alice. I need to ask you questions about you and Jasper. I hope you know where I am coming from. I am still left in the third loop with all of this."  
"Uh… You sure?" she bit her lip.  
"Yes… Um to start off. I just want to know _how _it all happened."  
"Well, it was the day you did get injured… He and I were very worried, so he offered to go for a walk… to clear our heads. I agreed. So we ended up at the entrance of the hospital and…" she paused, " it just… happened. We clicked…and---" I cut her off.  
"Next question…Why'd you go behind my back?"  
"Hmm," Alice hesitated, "um we didn't really plan on being with each other. And he loved you too, he didn't want to loose you Bella. And you might ask _why _I went along with it. And here's the reason. All I really wanted to do, is to be there for him because of what happened to you. Turns out we were more then that. Since your injury he wasn't happy. So I made him happier. It worked. I know it doesn't make any sense. But it is hard to explain…"  
I sat up in interest and pulled my eyebrows together in a little bit of confusion, "Did youse even go over what would of happened _when _I found out?"  
"Well. Sort of. We didn't have a descent conversation about it."  
"Oh." I didn't know how to react. To be happy? Sad? Confused? Unsure? I don't know. I got up from Alice's bed, leaving her unsure about myself.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"My room."

Marching out of Alice's room, the phone rang. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. As I ran my figures through my hair I started, "Hello. Swan Residence. May I ask who is speaking?"  
"Um. This is Forks Hospital… is Bella available to talk?"  
"Oh… I'm Bella,"  
The mans tone changed slightly, "Um, Hello. I'm sorry… if you're busy… but, Mr. Brandon wants to speak to you…"  
I rolled my eyes. May as well seen what he has to say, "Oh sure. Put him on," I said as happily as I could. The phone rustled in the background until I heard a door close and a male clear his throat.  
"Bella." Jasper sounded a bit rough.  
"Hmm?"  
"Errr. Look I am sorry. But you don't need to be all 'sleazy' with my cousin behind my back you know."  
"Pfft. Me? Well, if you haven't noticed this is… well, practically how _I _felt with you being all 'sleazy' with my sister. Same scenario idiot. So don't think this is any different."  
"Bella. It is fucking different. You're just getting me back. You don't even friggen know him and I bet you don't even _love _him. Love is when you are absolutely obsessed with that someone---" I stopped him.  
"Look at this. The meaning of 'love' coming out of the mouth of a guy that I used to love. The guy that used to 'love' me. You probably just wanted to get in my pants. And by the way! I do love Edward. More then I EVER LOVED YOU! I am sorry Jasper but I am NOT having this conversation with you! GOODBYE!" I hung up.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

"…I do love Edward. More then I EVER LOVED YOU! I am sorry Jasper but I am NOT having this conversation with you! GOODBYE!" she hung up abruptly.

Ugh! She makes me so fucking angry! I TRY to have a descent conversation with her but all I get out of it is 'You want to get in my pants' and 'I love Edward more then I love you'. I placed the phone on the table next to my hospital bed. I sunk my head deeper into my pillow and let out an annoyed groan. Bella isn't going to talk to me ever again. I don't blame her, but there's no need to get back at me with going out with my relative. Sure it isn't that different, but that's just immature. Can't wait to get out of this stupid hospital… it smell terrible and it is so loud. There was a knock at my door. "Another Visitor."  
"Okay. Send 'em in." An unfamiliar male walked into my room. I wasn't to sure if I knew him or not. "Excuse me. But Do I know you?"  
I heard him chuckle lightly as he turned his head. The males head came into full vision. No,…No… It can't be. How'd he…  
I gulped nervously, "J…Ja-Jacob?" He started walking toward my bed, "See you do know me," he laughed at me.  
"What do you want?" I asked as confidently a I could, "Murderer, rapist, abuser, drugo, alcoholic. What else may I list you as? Can't you keep it all to you and your stupid 'gang'?"  
"You're in NO position to say crap like that to me mate! Not while you're injured. You're easy hurt."  
"Maybe. But you chose to pick the same fucking girl every time."  
"Back to the reason I am here.… I heard that me and you are after the same girl, for well. Revenge I guess… You do know who I am talking about… right?," he added a smile at the end of his statement.  
"Bella," I spat.  
"Hmm seems you're not happy with her either. I could help you with that… I'm all about making people unhappy/" he said smugly.  
"What do you mean?" I gave him a serious look.  
"Well. She makes you angry. She makes me angry. I personally want revenge… I don't know about you…?"  
I thought about it for a second. Bella isn't being fair. He's right she does make me angry. I want to do something about it.  
"What are we going to do about her?"  
"Well I'm glad that you have joined me. Once you have healed. I want you to meet me in a pacific place."  
"Tell me where?"  
"The park down the road from the High School. My hang out"  
"Done."

Jacob nodded and exited the room that instant.

* * *

**!!!ONE MONTH LATER!!!**

**SCHOOL HOLIDAYS**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I am fully healed and back to my usual health. No more stupid pain medication. It's time. Time to go see Jacob and his 'revenge plan'. The park isn't that far from my house anyway. I can just walk there.  
"Mum! Just going to the park to see some friends!" I called to her.  
"Okay! Be Safe young man!"  
"Will Do!"

_*** * ***_

Just one corner away from the park. Time to calm myself down. Okay… This is it. I reached the corner and I could see the familiar man waiting on the park bench for me. I exhaled deeply, and walked quickly over to the bench.  
"Where's your mugging buddies?"  
"Told them to back off. They have nothing in this. Only Me and you are going to do this…" he chuckled lightly.  
"So what's the plan?" I gulped, unsure of what a criminals imagination could be like. Seriously. I haven't thought of one thing to do with her. She's not even worth the time.  
"Um. This is what I got. And it's going to happen tonight. I heard that she's out shopping. So when she gets back. When everybody is sleeping. We are going to take her from her home and force her to do what ever we want her to…" What ever? What? Does he want to try have fucking sex with her again?  
"What are you planning to do to her on your behalf?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well… I'm not to sure yet. But I am thinking that it is going to be fun. What about you?"  
"Um you just told me the plan. So I have to think about it yet…"  
"But what is the first thing that come to mind?" he ran his figures through his short black hair.

Nothing. I mean. I would I want to. All I want to do is make her know that she is doing something wrong. Maybe I could yell the shit out of her and push her around. But that's not even worth it. But Jacob wants to know. Maybe even make her feel worthless.  
"Make her do things and yell the shit out of her and make her feel bad. Oh and don't forget the dirty deeds."  
"Yeah alright. Sounds good. I have to think. Meet you back here at… let's say. 8:30 okay?"  
"8:30 it is."

* * *

**Review!  
Review!!  
Review!!!**

**Love Stephiee. Hope you liked it!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N-** Yay! Took me awhile to do. But it was worth it! I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

To think I could be talked into shopping with Alice and Bella. We had being wandering around the mall for hours nearly. Alice had an arm full of bags and Bella with only one or two bags. I was surprised I hadn't been holding any. You need muscle to carry around all of that material, and Alice seems to have it. While we walked I leaned and whispered in Bella's ear, "How many times a week does she do this?"  
She smiled, baring her teeth, "You really want to know? All you have to do is go into her room and see how many empty shopping bags have been shoved in the corner of her room."  
"Oh… right." You don't need that many clothes. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk along side Bella while Alice was still in the lead. We started to walk into the food court. My stomach growled at me because of the smell of the food floating around. I think Bella heard it.  
"There, there. It's okay, we're getting something to fill you up," she patted my stomach.  
"Okay Bella, Edward. I'm buying. What do you want?" she's awfully nice today.  
"Um. A meat pie. Bella?"  
"Oh. Just a salad sandwich." she smiled.  
"Okay," Alice grinned while walking to the counter. Bella and I sat down at a table, and sat next to each other. Bella put her bags under the table, "I don't know how she does this," she murmured and finished with a smile.

"Practice," I said with a light chuckle. She turned her head to me and rolled her eyes. I do hope that we can go back home after eating. My legs are killing me. And while they tried on their clothes… I don't know how many times this question came up, 'Does this make me look fat?' Mostly coming from Alice. Bella just didn't want to come out of the dressing room, especially when Alice forced her to try on a short, vibrant blue dress with no straps **(Link-To-Picture-on-Profile)**. I had to go in after her to try get her out. She looked gorgeous in it. Of course Alice didn't care what she wore, she wanted to show everyone. She tried on a weird looking dress, that looked shorter than Bella's. The top half was black and in the bit that flared out, started a rainbow plaid. **(Link-To-Picture-on-Profile)**. I thought it looked silly. And then a question came out, 'Does this make me look fat?' I thought it did. No offence to her, but if I told her that it did she'd probably get all sad and yell at me. So I said no.  
Alice came back with the tray of food, sitting opposite Bella and I. We all took our food and took it apart, bit by bit. Alice looked a little strange, I mean, she looked worried and curious. She'd being look happy until now.  
"What's up Alice?" I asked.  
"Hmm. I'm just worried about Jasper," as soon as Alice said 'Jasper' Bella head flinched and she continued eating her food, "I haven't heard from him for a few days."  
"That's not like him." I stated.  
Bella cleared her throat as if she didn't agree with what I said, "Have you tried to see if he was home?" I suggested.  
"No. Not yet. I will when we get home though." she smiled.

"So. How are you all?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Good." Alice and I both replied.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Why does Jasper have to come up in every conversation we have. Jasper this. Jasper that. Where's Jasper… Probably trying to avoid the attention. Can't we just have a day were Jasper isn't in everybody's mind? It's annoying. I looked under the table, to see Alice's collection of bags placed next to mine. She has like triple the amount I have. And where does she get all of this money from? Weird. I finished my sandwich, then my phone rang. I pulled it out. Dad.

"Hello Dad?"  
"Yeah, hey Bells. Work called me in for some extra hours. Just letting you know I wont be back until late tonight. Don't forget to tell Alice okay? You have spare keys right?"  
"Yeah I do. Alright. See you then. Bye, bye." Charlie hung up.

"Charlie's got extra working hours and wont be back until late tonight." I told Alice.  
"That was him?"  
"Na. It was the Pixie from Peter Pan… Yes it was him."  
Alice rolled her eyes and Edward let out a light laugh.

**_* * *_**

Edward drove us home in a matter of minutes. Is it me or does he drive a little to fast? Oh well. More time at home if he did. I gave him a long 'Seeya later' kiss and me and Alice entered the house. I checked the clock on the wall. 6:00pm. We were shopping for 8 hours? Whoa. No wonder my legs and feet are sore. Alice skipped up to me joyfully. "Once I put my bags in my room I'm going to see if Jasper is home."  
"You do that," I murmured. I looked down at Alice's arm before she skipped off. Both of her arms were full of Bags. I can't believe she still has energy. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room to drop off all of my bags, which wasn't much.  
Around five minutes past and Alice's car was already down the road. So it was just me at home. Time to clean myself up.

Once I had I shower and got into my 'Twilight' pj's **(Link-To-Picture-on-Profile)** I got back into my room, I noticed someone was standing in there. Who? How'd they get in? My bottom lip quivered and started to walked silently down the staircase. I reached the bottom, but before I could reach the phone and call dad, I was grabbed from behind. I screamed. I tried to turn my head from left to right to see who and what was locking me against them. The person behind me whispered into my ear, "Sorry Bella. But you're coming with us." Us? There's another one? The person was a male and he twisted me around in his hold. How'd he know where I lived? How?  
"Get off me Jacob!" I was panicking.  
"No. Not this time. Nobody can save you this time." He pulled me over the lounge and pushed me on it. I was about to jump over the back of it but he pulled out a gun. "I wouldn't if I were you," he threatened. I swallowed hard and sat back in my seat properly. Jacob pulled out a handful of silk ribbons. I'm guessing he's kidnapping me.  
Why me though? Why can't he take another girl? I've never done anything to him. A lonely tear wept from my eye, while Jacob tied my feet together, my wrists together, one over my mouth, and lastly one over my eyes.

He hung me over his shoulder. Screaming and kicking is hopeless. Nobody can help me.  
"C'mon man. Let's go already," he called to the other man. I think I was put in a car, because I heard an engine.

**_* * *_**

The two men were murmuring to each other in the front seat. Things like 'What are you going to do?' 'You decided?' 'This is going to be fun' were being thrown around in their conversation. I was scared. Never in my life have I ever experienced a kidnapping. It's just something you'd see on the crime shows, but this is real. Real criminals. It's reality. I kept silent, I didn't want to talk. I just laid on the seat begging that this was all a bad dream and that I was going to wake up anytime soon. I assumed we were on a rocky road, as there were large bumps in the road. I kept begging in my head. 'Please be a dream. Please be a dream. Wake up Bella', but it wasn't working, I was still laying down in a car, men started to laugh. What was funny? Kidnapping an innocent girl? Her panicking? The girl being taken with no idea why? The expression on her face?  
"Oh Bella. You're going to have so much fun," one of the chuckled. I think that was Jacob  
"My ass I am," I spat.  
'Oh big toughie are we? Well. I don't know if you'll have fun. But we will," the other one laughed. This voice was familiar. Who was it? I know him. I knew it!

_*** * *** _

I was hanging over somebody's shoulder again. There were no sounds. I couldn't hear any animals if we were outside, or any footsteps if we were inside, until I heard a door slam. We're defiantly inside. I was let down to sit on something. Then I could see again. They must have taken the ribbon off my eyes. It took awhile for my eyes to refocus at my surroundings. This place was unfamiliar. I was sitting on a wooden stool. There was a bed not far form where I sat, one window, and a door. I was alone. Where had they both gone? The ribbons were tight around my joints, preventing me to anything. I inhaled deeply to try relax myself, then exhaled. The room was full of dull colours, not that exciting. The door opened suddenly, in came Jacob. He had smug grin on his face. "See. Nobody can save you this time. It's only you. Me. And…" the second man walked into the room, and stood next to Jacob  
"…Jasper," I finished for him in a murmur.  
Jasper kept a straight face. It looked as if he didn't want to be here. That he didn't mean for all of this. I can't believe him! Why would he do this to me! And Alice! She is Worried sick about him.  
"Jasper! Look at where you are. Alice is worried about you. And Edward-" he cut me off.  
"Don't fucking tell me about Edward, Bella. He's one of the main reasons this is happening!" It's harder to see Jasper like this than to hear him yell at me over the phone. I was frozen. My bottom lip quivered.

"I'll go first," Jacob smile at Jasper. Jasper nodded and exited the room and closed the door behind him. Jacob smiled at me again while picking me up and putting me on the bed.  
"W-what do you want?"  
"The same thing I wanted before we were so rudely interrupted by your 'boyfriend'" he chuckled.  
My eyes widened to his answer and I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me. He undid the ribbons and tossed them aside, "Bella. I have a gun in my pocket. So I suggest you go along with it and don't try anything." he threatened again. Dream. Dream. Dream… please? I have to wake up. I closed my eyes tightly and exhaled deeply, "Could I….just…ask you something." I gulped.  
"Hurry. I'm getting impatient."  
"Why did you choose me… out of…all the girls?"  
"You're the one that caught my eye first. And once I have a goal. I'm set to it… sorry," he chuckled darkly.

My breathing became uneven and more shallow. Jake pushed my back down onto the bed, so that I laid down straight. He slowly lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. He traced his fingers down my stomach. Him doing that gave me a sick, twisted feeling in my stomach. He took off his own shirt and chucked that to the side too. "Please. Don't!" I screamed.  
He let out a dark rumbling in his throat to tell me not to argue. Jake grabbed my wrist and forced them onto the bed. His grip hurt me, making me wince. Next Jacob let go of one of my wrists and started to undo my jeans, making me feel even more sick.  
Once they were unbuttoned her ripped them off and lingered his fingers on my stomach again.  
"No! Get Off Me!" I screamed. I was so scared.  
Jake rolled his eyes and pulled his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me, "See this? If you keep fighting I'll shoot you…again." I gulped tried to relax myself again.  
How am I going to get out of this?

* * *

**Woooo! i am Proud Of This Chapter! Hope You Like it!!!**

**Review!  
Review!!  
Review!!!**

**Love Stephiee**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Hope You Like It**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I closed the door behind me. This is wrong. Dead wrong. I shouldn't be here. Bella shouldn't be here. Jacob shouldn't be doing this, and neither should I. Why did I agree to this? I'm a criminal. Something I don't want to be. I flopped on the chair closest to me, and rested my hand in my hand. I could hear Bella screaming from the other side of the door. "No! Get Off Me!"Why am I doing this. Every scream Bella let out, my thoughts would curse me and tell me this is wrong, causing a painful headache. I let out a lonely tear. I can't do this to her. And I won't let Jacob. I stood up from my seat suddenly and slammed open the door. "JACOB! Get Off her NOW!" I yelled. He had her on the bed, and was on top of her. Jake had only his boxers on and Bella… only her bra and undies. I could see the strain on her face. The tears. The hurt. The pain. She didn't deserve this. Jacob stood up from the bed."Jasper! We have a deal! Step out of the room!" he demanded.  
I inhaled calmly, "…No." I said sternly before tackling Jacob roughly to the ground.  
"BELLA! Go! Get out of here!" I yelled before she nodded, grabbed her phone and ran out of the door.  
"Fuck man. You're going to die." Jake threatened.  
"Not today," I spat while he pulled me to my feet and slammed me against the wall. I wiped my face, and figured out I had spilt my lip. I fixed my posture and before he could react, I punched him in the face. It knocked him back, but I sprinted out of the room.  
"Jasper!" I heard Bella yell, "Lock the door!" I pulled the door shut and locked it form the outside. I didn't want to let go of the handle, just encase something happens.  
"Bella. Call Alice. Tell her To call your dad! Tell her you've been kidnapped! Tell her everything!"  
Her breath was shaky. She was still in her undergarments. I'm surprised it didn't distract me. She sniffled and put the phone up to her ear.  
"JASPER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Jacob shrieked.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I shakily held the phone up to my ear. I gulp and heavily before Alice finally picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Alice…It's Bella,"  
"Hey, are you alright? You don't sound well. And turns out Jasper isn't home."  
"That's why I have called you," I inhaled deeply, "I have been kidnapped. And Jasper is with me"  
She cleared her throat nervously, "W-wh-what? What…Where, Are you? I should've stayed home. I-I…" she was panicking.  
"Alice. We don't need you to panic. You need to ring. Dad. Edward and Emmett."  
"B-but… Where are you?"

I don't know. I don't know if am out of town. In another State? "Just wait a second," I turned to Jasper. He was straining against the door, "Jasper. Where are we?"  
"Thompson Street. Just outside of town. Tell her there is a white Ute parked out side of it!" I yelled over Jacob's cursing on the other side of the door. Things like. 'Fuck you Jasper.' 'You're going to die' could be heard from where I was standing.  
"Alice. We are in. Thompson street. It's out of town, but not by far. And there's a white Ute outside. Hurry!" I begged. She hung up. I realised I had been crying more than I thought. I collapsed to my knees in the middle of the room and just stared at Jasper. Sweat dripping from his chin, his teeth are bared, blood sliding from his lip. He looked up, noticing my stare. His face became soft...slightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, loud enough from me to hear. Then suddenly I loud bang…like a shot of a gun…echoed the house. Jasper's mouth dropped open, and he let out a small cough.  
"Bella. He got---" No! he didn't get him. No, no, no! Please no!  
"No! He didn't!" I cried as he fell forward, "Jasper!"  
"I HOPE THAT HURT!" Jacob shrieked form the other side of the door. I got to my feet as quick as I could, ran to Jasper, and dragged him behind the lounge. Laid him on his back, his breath becoming more shallow. I leaned over him, my eyes on his, "Jasper," I whispered one of my tear dripped over his face and onto his cheek. Blood slowly covered a small amount of floor underneath him. He smiled, "I always did wish if I was to die. You were the last thing I'd see." I breathed in sharply, before more salty teardrops escaped my eyes. He can't die. Please…save him.

Alice's P.O.V

"Hello? This is Alice Swan. I was asking if my dad was there," I asked the police officer over the phone.  
'I'll get him for you." The phone rustled before somebody spoke.  
"What's up Alice?"  
"Dad! You have to come quick! It's Bella!" I cried.  
"Whoa. Whoa. Settle down. What happened?"  
"Dad. She was kidnapped. She just called me!"  
"Where is she? I'm on it Alice. Just tell me where?"  
"Thompson Street. Just outside of town, and it has a white Ute parked in the driveway."  
"Alright. I'm on my way. Don't go to the place okay. We already have one of you in danger" he hung up.  
Emmett's turn. He's not going to like this. Dialing his number, I thought of the situation. How is Jasper there? Why was Bella kidnapped?… I have to go down there. Emmett picked up.  
"Hello? This is Emmett?"  
"Emmett! It's Bella---" he cut me short.  
"Bella? What the hell happened?"  
"She's been kidnapped. Charlie wont let anyone go except for the police. But I don't know about you, I'm going.

"Tell me where!" He demanded impatiently.  
"Thompson Street just outside of town. With a white Ute in front of it," then he hung up.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I think I might go see Bella again. See how she is after a long day of shopping. Alice bought so much. I chuckled lightly to myself in my car, then my mobile rang.  
I picked up, "Hello?"  
"It's Alice," speaking of the devil.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Bella's been kidnapped." I slammed the brakes down hard on the car less road.  
"WHAT?!" She better be lying.  
"Somebody has kidnapped her. And Jasper is with her. I'm going. Emmett's going. You?"  
"Where?!" I have to.  
"Thompson Street just outside of town. With a white Ute in front of it," she said calmer then I expected. I flipped my phone closed and turned my car around. I'm coming Bella.

* * *

**Review!  
Review!!  
Review!!!**........**Plehz???**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Tehe. Hope you like it. Took me ages cause I'm slow at typing.**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Please. Hurry guys. We can't take this any longer. Jacob was still bashing at the door, cursing every possible swear word at us. I stroked Jasper's pale cheek softly, "They're coming. Please. Hold on," I assured, with more tears of mine, landing on his face. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "for everything."  
"I know. I know," I sobbed, and hugged him while he laid on the wooden floor.  
I exhaled heavily, and stood up. Jacob's doing this because he wants me. To have his 'some what' revenge. I'll go back, so Jasper doesn't get hurt again, "They'll be here soon."  
"Where are you--" I cut him off.  
"Jacob," I mumbled.

"NO!" Jasper cried as loud as he could. As I took a step, he took grip of my ankle, holding me back. I looked down at him. The fear in his eyes, completely froze me. His eyes told me everything. He didn't want me to go in there. He didn't want this to happen. He's… sorry. For once, his apology sunk, deep into my heart. I took a step back and sat back down. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "We'll get through this," I assured myself. Then suddenly, the bedroom door slammed open, and out came Jacob, with anger and rage in his eyes. He stood firmly in place and just stared at us. His stare started to intimidate me, causing my heart rate to accelerate.  
"Bella… go," Jasper whispered to me.  
I turned my head sharply to look at him, "go," he whispered again. I can't. How could he tell me to do that? I wouldn't be able to anyway. Once I run, Jacob will catch me, easy.  
"Jasper I can't. Not without you," I cried.

"Aw. How sweet. Jasper's being loved by his 'ex'. Something he's always wanted back," he walked up to me and jasper, and shook his head at Jasper.  
Jacob sighed, "Worthless." He kicked Jasper in the lower stomach, causing Jasper to cough out some blood. "Be careful now. I don't want any blood stains on the floor," Jacob said smugly. Jacob's piercing eyes changed the stare and he looked at me. Up and down.  
"I'm not finished with you," he chuckled lightly. My eyes widened and I got to my feet immediately as Jacob took a step toward me. Every step he took, I'd take a step back.  
"BELLA! RUN!" Jasper cried. I turned my body around and started to run to the door. Jacob caught onto my plan and chased after me. I managed to get out of the house. I don't care that I'm in my undies and bra, I want to get as far away from Jacob as possible. Outside is house was bush land. A few cut down trees and a road, that I'm guessing, goes into town.

"Bella! Get Your Ass Get Here!" Jacob screamed after me.  
"GET AWAY FORM ME!" I cried. Then I tripped over a piece of cut up wood. I caged my head with my arms, preparing myself for the impact. Soon enough I hit the ground. I heard Jacob's chuckle get closer to me, until I could feel his muscular arms around my waist. I wriggled in his grip, as he pulled me to my feet. He walked backwards, making us become closer to his house. I saw a car drive slowly along the road. It stopped and immediately pulled into the driveway. Here's my chance. "HELP! PLEASE!"  
"Fuck-up Bella!"  
"No!" The car drove in closer to the house and it distracted Jacob. I got out of his grip, and ran towards the car. The car door opened, and I focused my eyes to see if I knew the _man._  
I'm so glad he found me. I jump on him as he caught me. "I love you," Edward whispered into my ear and let me down. His face turn angry and his eyes bulged at Jacob. "Get the FUCK away from her!" Edward cursed. Jacob shook his head and charged at Edward. Edward pushed me out of the way, and was tackled to the ground my Jacob. "Bella! Go back to Jasper!"

Jasper. I just left him! Is he alright? No! No!  
I sprinted as fast as I could to the front door and entered, Jasper still slightly moving on the floor. I ran to Jasper, "Bella?"  
"Yes. C'mon. Edward's here. We have to get out." I attempted to help him to his feet. He's bigger than me. So it took a far amount of time. Jasper inhaled sharply as I helped him walk.  
We both reached the front door, and witness Jacob and Edward rolling on the ground fighting. Finally, I could hear the high-pitch sirens of the ambulance and the police. "See Jasper…they're coming," I cried. His head rocked from side to side and his eyelashes fluttered. What was happening? "Jasper?…Jasper?!" I shrieked. He coughed out blood again.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I continued to lay my fists in to Jacob's face until he pushed me off him. Sirens continued to come closer, and closer. Me and Jacob got to our feet. "What's you do to her?!"  
He laughed, "Nothing yet. Got her undressed, so far," he smirked.  
He didn't say that! "What'd you say!?"  
"I. Got. BELLA. Undressed," he spoke as clearly as he could. I pushed him to the ground. "I hope you have a good time in jail." I said while the police pulled into the driveway, "but can I ask you _one _thing?"  
"What!?" he spat.  
"Why'd you take her?" I stared at him.  
"Cause once _I _am set on a goal. I don't stop. I never will."

**Emmett's P.O.V**

Alice picked me up and we followed the police cars in her car. We turned into a lonely looking street, which lead us to the house of Bella's kidnapping. My eyes widened as I saw Edward laying some punches into Jacob. "Go. Edward," I laughed to myself. Alice still had the most worried looking look on her face I had _ever _seen. I rested my hand on her shoulder to try to relax her. "It's okay Alice. Her and Jasper will be alright."  
"Jasper…" she mumbled.

We both climbed out of the car as the police cars stopped. I saw Charlie, and warned Alice. We avoided him and could see what was happening. "Jasper!?!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Alice heard it too, as to drew our heads to the front entrance of the house. Bella and Jasper, standing in the door way. Alice gasped and her eyes started to water. She pushed past the police officers with her slim body and started to run to the house.  
"ALICE!" I called to her.  
"Alice?!" I heard Charlie gasp**.**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Review!!  
Review!!!....Plehzz???**

**Love Stephiee**


	26. Chapter 26 Last Chapter

**Charlie's P.O.V**  
"Alice?!" I saw her familiar figure appear out of a crowd of police officers. I told her to stay away! I looked to where she came from. And Emmett's here. "Alice!" Emmett continued to yell out to her. But she continued to ignored him, she kept running until she reached the front door to where Jasper and Bella were… Bella?!  
I looked back at the officers behind me. "Men. Separate those two on the ground fighting, and take them to the police station. Jacobs the one with a black hair. I'll check out the kids in the house," I signalled the paramedics to follow me to the front door of the house. They pulled a stretcher behind them.

"BELLA!" I yelled, trying to catch her attention. Alice had reached the door and she screamed. What's wrong? What happened? "Alice! Bella!" I called as a approached the front door. They were all sitting on the ground now. Bella, in her bra and underwear, quivering in fear, hurt. And Alice, with tears streaming down her pixie like face. Lastly… Jasper. He looked barely alive, probably just about to loose consciousness. "Guys. Get him to the hospital," I demanded the paramedics. The four of them nodded as they rolled the stretcher into the house. One of the men checked Jasper's pulse. "He's still alive, but we must get him to the hospital immediately." As soon as he said this, Alice and Bella fell into heavier sobs. "Do what you must," I nodded. The paramedics carefully lifted Jasper on the stretcher and took him back up to the ambulance. I knelt down to Bella and Alice's level, "Girls… look at me…" All I could see in their watery eyes was hurt, sorrow… not filled with the slightest bit of hope. "He's going to be alright, trust me, the nurses and doctors at the hospital are the best by far," my eyes skimmed down Bella's half-naked body, "Sweetie, go up to the other ambulance and get something for yourself, you must be cold…" I suggested while a cold breeze blew past us. She nodded shakily and stood to her feet.

**Bella's P.O.V  
**I took few cautious steps before increasing my speed. The cool wind continued to brush past my delicate body, sending few shivers down my spine. The punch up between Jake and Edward had ended before I got to see who won. I looked around myself, to see who was at the scene. Dozens of Police officers, two ambulances, and one took off as I saw it. Suddenly, two embracive arms locked around the front torso of my body. I twisted myself in the mans hold to see who it was. It was Emmett. "Oh my god Bella. Are you alright? I was so worried…" My eyes tightened, forming more tears in my eyes, "No Emmett. I'm not." I sobbed, returning the hug, burring ,my head into his muscly shoulder. I felt as if all eyes were on me. I think the only girls on the scene were Alice and I. The thought of the male police officers looking at me, with barely any clothes on, freaked me out.  
"Bella!" A man yelled my name in relief. My head instantly lifted from Emmett's shoulder as my name kept getting called continuously. I looked around myself, looking… looking for him, until my anxious glaring met up with Edward's. Emmett half-smiled and released his grip on me. I Forced my exhausted body to run as fast as it could. We finally met and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I knotted my fingers in his smooth, bronze hair. He pulled away to take a breath.  
"I'm sorry," he sobbed. It was unusual at see Edward cry. I always thought of him to be the manly type, that hides tears, he proved me wrong.  
"Don't be sorry, please." Another cold breeze brushed past me, making me physically shiver.  
"Oh, love, let's get you something to wrap yourself in," Edward suggested as he hooked his arm under me, holding me in his warm arms.  
Few short, but sweet, moments past and we ended up sitting in the back of my dad's police car. The heater was turned on, making me feel better with it's warm comfort. Edward pulled my  
delicate body into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

Jasper knew it was wrong, I'm angry at him, but, thankful for him at the same time. He helped Jake take me away from everything I knew. But he got me out of it as well. Ever since the accident, it's as if the crash completely change his life. Well, I mean, it wouldn't change a whole lot, but…  
"Bella? Are you still cold?" Edward interrupted my inner-babbling  
I looked up into his gentle, hazel eyes and shook my head, "Nothing's going to be the same anymore. Jasper might go to Jail. You could be put on charges for well bashing up Jake-"  
Edward smiled his crooked smile, "I hardly touched him, he just couldn't handle all of this" he flex his arm muscle.  
"Cocky much," I giggled. The drivers door opened and Charlie sat in the seat, starting the ignition. "You're lucky Edward, we've decided not to put charges against you. But as for Jasper," he turned around in his seat to face us, "He's doing his time for 2 months." I swallowed heavily, "And… Jake?"  
"12 Months, Bella you do realize he _is _the one who shot you all those months ago… why didn't you tell me he was harassing you?" Harassing? How'd he know? Who told him? "Harassing?"  
"Emmett told me, and Bella don't be angry at him. He only wants you to be safe. And you should have told me. I'm police Chief for goodness sake!"  
"No! Dad I didn't have to tell you! Maybe I didn't because I knew this would happen, ever thought?"  
Dad sighed and turned to face the front, "Edward I'm going to drop you of home okay?"  
"Yes Sir."

**_-3 Months Later-_**

Things didn't last long between me and Edward. And guess what? He was cheating on me with… no not my sister -laughs mentally- with some chick that he's known his 'whole life'. I think I'll be over boys for a while. I mean what's the point? This whole year has been troublesome for me, and because it was over a guy. But don't worry, I'm still friends with my guys friends, we just aren't as close as we used to be. But me and Emmett, are as close as ever. We had another meat pie fight on our last day of school, this time we both hit a teacher and got double the detentions we got last time. Oh, and about Jasper, he's out now, still with Alice though. They can't get enough of each other. Me and him don't speak anymore though. But I guess you have to either Love me, or hate me.


End file.
